rpgacinesefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Raças
creditos a rpg de eraldia Anão: Origem da Raça Anãos foram os primeiros moradores do continente, desde seus antepassados aprendem a arte do metal e da forja, são os fabricantes de maior porte de armas do continente, e são possuidores da Forja Sagrada, que fica localizada no vulcão que alimenta todas as forjas remanescentes do continente, são possuidores da arte do combate, e apesar de seu tamanho, são oponentes difíceis e subestimados pelo oponente, eles ocupam : Mirthyl. Bônus da Raça Metaleiro : +2.0x Extração e Fabricação de Minérios,Armas e Armaduras Linguística : Pode escolher uma língua além da sua para aprender ao iniciar o jogo. Alado Origem da Raça Alados são humanos com mutações genéticas de aves, suas asas crescem na puberdade, alados são dotados de agilidade e precisão, são tidos com protetores e anjos de Eraldia, por isso, todos os povos os vêem como aliados em guerras e negociações, apesar de ser uma classe versátil, suas características são bem distribuidas. Eles ocupam : Escoria. Bônus da Raça Vôo : Pode voar com um determinado custo de stamina investido Resplandecer : Brilha no escuro por um determinado custo de stamina. Centauro Origem da Raça Centauros são habitantes do continente a mais de 2 mil anos, são raças tidas como mutantes e monstros, centauros são guerreiros capazes de difundir em combate a força do homem e a rapidez do cavalo ao galope contra a linha de frente do inimigo, centauros podem viajar longas distâncias sem cansar, e sabem manusear espadas como ninguém jamais viu! eles ocupam : Hongari. Bônus da Raça Galope : Por terem corpo de cavalo podem galopar e atravessar grandes distancias Animalia : Começa com sua lingua padrão centauriana, e a lingua silvestre Driad Origem da Raça Driads são fadas e ninfas da natureza do continente, conseguem manter uma relação harmônica com a natureza, e são tidas pelos humanos como seres sagrados, estão sempre relacionadas aos Centauros, povo aliado a elas eternamente por um selo sagrado, estas ninfas desenvolvem desde cedo, pequenas asas, que na puberdade são usadas para vôo. Elas ocupam : Otawa. Bônus da Raça Vôo Pequeno : Driads conseguem voar, mas não muito alto. Curandices : Driads conhecem todas as ervas e poções. Elfo Origem da Raça Elfos são mesclagens de druidas com humanos, são exploradores ágeis do mundo a sua volta e são dotados com a benção de Neméia, que os permite viver eternamente sem envelhecer, a 500 anos, a árvore de Neméia foi cortada, e 60% dos elfos morreram de velhice, a árvore foi reparada por um guerreiro que caçou a seiva da árvore mãe, e retornou para o seu reino élfico, ele foi conhecido como Athus Andarilho da Noite em Élfico, e ate hoje é referência a um semi-deus servo de Neméia.Eles ocupam :Morpatus Bônus da Raça sentidos elficos:ganha mais 1 em todos os sentidos Perícia Elfica : Aprimora uso de armas favoritas. Elfodição : Escuta melhor barulhos e ruidos de longas distancias. Espectro Origem da Raça Espectros são nascidos dos ovos do dragão negro Albatross, são raças inimigas de tudo e todos, possuem desde cedo a energia negra e sua essência dentro de si, mesmo que suas intenções sejam boas, para remoção desta energia é necessário grande quantidade de magia branca. São dotados de furtividade e apreço a arte negra e tal magia se destaca quando conjurada por um, Eles ocupam : Nekrophita Bônus da Raça Olhos Escuros : Enxerga na escuridão seja ela qual for. Andarilho Negro : Não prescisa dormir apenas descansar,comer e beber. Humano Origem da Raça São os mais numerosos e os segundos mais evoluidos, perdendo apenas para os anãos, Humanos são raças da evolução, sempre inovando e inventando novas coisas a seu favor, lazer,proteção ou até mesmo a guerra, são os primeiros estudantes da robótica e da manutenção de máquinas de guerra, são guerreiros ou arqueiros bem evoluidos e capacitados justo por seu fácil aprendizado em tudo a sua volta. Eles ocupam :Dobrata. Bônus da Raça Rápido Aprendizado : Você leva menos tempo para aprender novas linguas e outras coisas. Inteligência : Recebe dicas do mestre em situações variadas. Gigante Origem da Raça Gigantes são os menos numerosos em toda Eraldia, são altas criaturas que têm como destino variado a guerra, assim como os espectros, são raramente vistos perambulando em outras cidades, justo por sua incapacidade de furtivamento, e sua altura que o revela rapidamente, são dedicados a guerra e têm como admiração o General Balthazar, rei dos mesmos, que começou uma campanha de dominação territorial a 200 anos atrás. Bônus da Classe Tamanho : Gigantes tem estrutura alto, o que aumenta o alcance e resistencia Força Elevada : Seus músculos se densenvolvem mais rápido. Meio-Anjo Origem da Raça Anjos se envolveram com humanos nas primeiras gerações da história do universo, este relacionamento criou anos depois uma genética de raça única e não se entende porque pois o envolvimento de um ser sobrenatural não poderia se dar em uma raça superior as duas, meio anjos são amaldiçoados e não podem retornar ao reino dos céus por um eterno castigo de viver na terra até encontrar sua redenção e perdão. Bônus da Raça Vôo : Similar aos alados, os anjos podem voar numa altura máxima de 20metros com custo de mana Angelicalismo : Pela maldição de vagar na terra sem os anjos do céu, um meio anjo se torna imune a todo tipo de magia branca, até mesmo curas que não sejam dele! Meio-Demônio Origem da Raça Meio demõnios surgiram do envolvimento de escravos humanos com demônios na primeira grande guerra, no início dos tempos essa raça foi forçada a se tornar superior pelos demônios que dominavam o continente antes da segunda grande guerra, no que se tornou o continente atual, mas alguns ainda se concortem para sobreviver e estão a espreita nos mais diversos pontos do reino. Bônus da Raça Imune a Maldição : Seja qual for a maldição jogada contra um Meio-Demônio ela pode ser ignorada completamente sem custo de mana. Furtividade Natural : Com seus pés especiais e sua agilidade natural os meio demônios recebem bônus de +1 para testes de furtividade e prontidão. Viledranus Origem da Raça São humanos que conseguiram alcançar o continente perdido de Vanure e descobrir os ocultismos da magia dentro dos segredos dele, e voltaram sem se recordar de suas memórias antigas como humanos, estes possuem sempre cabelos brancos e peles sensíveis a qualquer dano, são consumidos por uma energia de mana por todo o interior do seu corpo os tornando quase criaturas místicas Bônus da Raça Controlador de Mana : Recebe pontos de mana por nível além de receber mana igual a 3x sua concentração Pele Mística : Suas peles são brancas e resistem a magia facilmente, mas a dano físico são bem precárias, causando dano diferenciado nestas situações. Vampiro Origem da Raça Vampiros são humanos que de alguma forma conseguiram controlar seu vampirismo a um estado de conter a transformação total em um ser maligno, são imortais em idade, e viveram na história como seres de grande poder mágico ou físico, a sua maestria no combate os torna uma raça muito poderosa a qualquer adversidade, mas a sua maior fraqueza se torna a sua necessidade por sangue fresco por dia e a sua exposição forte a luz solar, além é claro, dos licantropos. Bônus da Raça Bebida de Varlus : Recupera até 1 PV por cada 500ml de sangue bebidos de alguma fonte do mesmo, a fonte deve ser humana para esta passiva ativar! Alma do Morcego : Pode instantaneamente se transformar em um morcego sem desequipar itens com um alto custo de mana, e voar até desativação, o vôo só pode alcançar até 10m de altura. Lycan Origem da Raça Os Lycans são os seres de maior desconhecimento em todo o reino, o que aconteceu na primeira guerra ninguém conseguiu descobrir, talvez por magia,maldição, quem sabe, mas os soldados de alguns reinos começaram a se tornar lobisomens misteriosos por conta de um deus? alguns deles ainda aprenderam com o passar dos anos a controlar este poder e se tornar Lycans, que caçam e infectam mais vítimas para lobisomens incapazes de pensar ou raciocinar em lua cheia, um Lycan tem a força de um guerreiro, e pode alternar entra forma humana ou lycan com o uso de poder de mana, a prata é seu maior medo, a morte não. Bônus da Raça Contagium : Pode infectar alvos NPC's ou Inimigos HUMANOS com Licantropia, que os fazem se transformar a lua cheia Transformação : Consegue se transformar na forma final de Lycan com um custo de mana, o que faz seu HP aumentar em Metade do original e o torna mais forte, acumulando AT e DT além dos seus status, a transformação está disponível desde o nível 1 e quando na forma o dano de prata é dobrado. Selvagem Origem da Raça São os maios poderosos e resistentes entre as raças com a sua única transformação que se é obtida desde o seu nascimento, eles são raças que aprenderam a se transformar a partir do seu próprio corpo em criaturas selvagens, alguns deles podem se tornar tigres,lobos,leopardos até mesmo ursos, mas a evolução determina o que vão ser por toda a vida, esta raça se especializa no combate corpo-a-corpo, e dominam as florestas ocultas do reino de Eraldia. Bônus da Raça Criatura Interior : Consegue se transformar num poderoso animal-humano para aumentar sua força e seu HP total em até 50% a mais do atual. Força Superior : Consegue receber bônus de força em testes que exijam ela fora ou dentro de batalha, mas nunca para dano. Khajit Origem da Raça Khajit são os melhores no quisito de furtividade em todo o reino de eraldia, são a raça mais escassa perdendo apenas para os gigantes, mas os Khajits são a melhor opção para qualquer roubo ou furto em geral, todos os Khajits desde cedo aprendem por sua tribo ou família a se ocultar em qualquer tipo de sombra ou objeto, possuem a agilidade de um leopardo e conseguem desferir golpes poderosos com suas garras Bônus da Raça Garras : Conseguem usar garras de suas mãos para atacar mesmo estando desarmados, ganhando até 4 de AT. Agilidade Noturna : Além de poder enxergar no escuro, neste momento o Khajit consegue se tornar mais rápido e furtivo, ganhando bônus de +1 de Furtividade em seus testes e ganhando até +2m/s de velocidade total. Lizardman Origem da Raça São os mais antigos habitantes das florestas, até mais antigos que os próprios druidas e elfos. Sobreviveram a primeira guerra intactos, todos que ousavam entrar em suas florestas acabavam mortos ou decapitados, o real poder dos Lizardmans se difundiu com o passar do tempo, e não é compreendido o porque, mas os Lizardman progressivamente se tornam fortes e mais letais. Bônus da Raça Branquial : Consegue respirar por tempos longos dentro da água sem tomar qualquer quantia de ar nos pulmões . Escamas : Consegue resistir a danos de calor,frio e choque com até bonus de resistência +1. Sargit Origem da Raça Os Sargits são os melhores arqueiros no quisito prescisão de toda Eraldia, são os antigos mestres dos grandes elfos, são tão antigo quanto tais, e conseguem sobreviver ao mundo novo que se tornou para eles após a primeira guerra. Os Sargit possuem orelhas menores que as dos elfos, dizem ter sido trazidos de terras místicas, mas nada se foi comprovado ou estudado sobre isso. Sargits possuem a destreza alta de um elfo e os ensinamentos mágicos nos seus tiros. Bônus da Raça Sargitarium : Conseguem observar o alvo numa distância de até 500m com olhos de águia que custam mana e duram temporariamente Matéria Arcana : Podem encantar flechas a partir da arte do misticismo e da magia. Valiante Origem da Raça Valiantes são invasores do continente de Eraldia e formam seus abrigos em qualquer cidade e em qualquer lugar, são guerreiros e magos natos, por possuirem o brilhante equilibro do poder preservado e controle das forças negras da arte mágica. Valiantes se caracterizam pela pele escura e os olhos acinzentados, além da feição séria e perspicaz, são estrategistas natos. Atualmente os valiantes tem sido o maior problema do governo, que não consegue retira-los das terras da Aliança nem mesmo do reino negro. Bônus da Raça Danagres : Recebe um espírito que evolui junto ao personagem, podendo se tornar muito poderoso. Ambientador : Recebe bônus de atributo se lutar contra um oponente com maiores pontos de vida. Áderos Origem da Raça Áderos são raças antigas que habitam as profundezas da terra, são similares a figura de um elfo, porém muito escuros, geralmente usam máscaras pois trafegam muito na luz diurna,devido a isso seus olhos não são áptos a luz solar, a máscara os protege a todo tempo, são tidos como estranhos em cidades, mas ao mesmo tempo em algumas são tidos como raças milagrosas, pois possuem o conhecimento da deusa da terra em sua mente, além de terem o poder de se deslocar numa velocidade impressionante. Bônus da Raça Saltador : Consegue se teleportar a um lugar de até 5 metros de distância até três vezes por dia. Selvageria : Consegue o conhecimento de algumas ervas raras independente do seu nível. Drows Origem da Raça Drows são elfos que seguiram ao culto da deusa da noite, são conhecidos popularmente como Elfos da Noite, são tidos na maioria das cidades como invasores, pestes e maus, devido a esta má fama os elfos estão sempre exilados em acampamentos de seus semelhantes, Elfos da noite raramente perambulam o dia, alguns gostam de roubar, outros praticamente a potente magia da ilusão, outros até mesmo só vivem, como camponeses, mas a raça está sempre abençoada pela deusa da noite, e uma marca os torna igual, a marca de Evalen. Bônus da Raça Sábio do Poder : Consegue aprender magias de ilusão independente da classe. Cortes Duals : Aprende o domínio das armas duals desde cedo, ganhando +1 para cada nível. Meio-Elfo Origem da Raça Originados das relações entre humanos e elfos da floresta, fora forjada a muito tempo a convivência pacífica entre as duas raças, podendo até ser uma aliança de virtudes e aprendizados mágicos, os meio-elfos se destacam bem nos pontos fortes de humanos e elfos, mas pecam na resistência a diversos ataques realizados em seu frágil corpo, podendo ser mortos simplesmente por magia novata simples. Os meio-elfos (meio-humanos como gostam de ser chamados) vivem hoje em sociedade principalmente na capital Humana, vendedores ou até mesmo soldados leais aos reis, estão sempre destacando seu papel no convívio. Bônus da Raça Conhecedor das Florestas : Recebe bônus em combates,procuras,investigações realizadas em florestas. Conhecimento Real : Assimilou o conhecimento humano, podendo receber dicas do mestre em diferentes situações necessárias pro personagem. Halflings Origem da Raça Seres similares aos anãos, pequenos, como estatura de até 1,50m corpo magro ou esbelto, alguns não chegam a engordar com as potentes enzimas do seu corpo, geralmente são ladinos ou aventureiros devido a sua natural habilidade para isso, outras vezes exímios feiticeiros, alguns até arriscam a carreira de guerreiro, mas outros não tem sucesso nisso, Halflings são seres raros de serem vistos, mas estão em todos os lugares, sejam como cidadãos ou como desbravadores, sempre armados e sempre preparados para qualquer perigo que os ameace de não alcançar seus objetivos. Bônus da Raça Tamanho Natural : Recebe pontos iniciais em furtividade e em testes de corrida recebe bônus pelo seu corpo pequeno e ágil. Coragem Indomável : Consegue bônus permanentes em testes de intimidação no alvo ou em resistência para si próprio. creditos a rpg romaduke mais raças, mais descrições Raças Favor, tenha um pouco de atenção não vá me colocar um, Duende Guerreiro Por favor =D PS:Eu irei retirar a descrição das Raças da Wikipedia (y) Duendes Os Duendes são pequenas criaturas que normalmente habitam a floresta. São bem parecidos com fadas. Uma das características principais dessa encantadora raça, é ser travesso, claro que nem todos da raça precissam ser assim. Porêm é quase que da cultura desses seres fazer uma travessura. São muito pequenos, seu tamanho varia da vegetação entre 10 e 30 cm. O seu maior benefício é reconhecer o local rapidamente e nunca se perder em uma floresta. Podem passar por lugares estreitos devido ao seu tamanho. E têm um carisma +3, normalmente habitam florestas e bosques. Porém não é muito difícil vê-los em alguns buracos de cassa (Esses seriam os famossos: "Duendes Casseiros"). Fadas A fada é um ser fantástico, que protege os seres humanos ou intervém magicamente nos seus destinos para evitar malefícios, desfazer encantamentos ou feitiços provocados pelos seres do mal. Surge nas situações de perigo, nas dificuldades amorosas, nas aventuras imprevisíveis e, sobretudo, no combate às bruxas. Sua forma é a de uma linda mulher. Algumas têm asas de borboleta. Seu vestido é esvoaçante. Costuma trazer uma tiara na cabeça com uma estrela luminosa. As mais antigas trazem também uma varinha de condão, com poderes mágicos. Fadas malígnas perdem o direito de suas asas e são nomeadas de Fadas-Negras. Fadas Possuem capacidade de Voo e uma pequena parcela de magia própria (Encantamentos básicos como esferas de energia). Têm um vasto conhecimento sobre tudo relacionado a magia antiga da flora e da fauna. Sun Wukong Diferente de um Gorka ou de um Handooze, essa classe é bem mais brincalhona, Pacífica e muito mais ligada a magia. Esse ser Possuí artimanhas que nem mesmo um poderoso mago sonha. Sua magia vem de sua principal arma o seu cajado, mas não pense que esse Símio é limitado apenas a isso, Essa raça é conhecida por sua agilidade e força bruta, sendo uma das mais fortes de Romaduke. E qual seriam as magias dessa raça você confere a seguir: Level 05 - É desbloqueada o poder de criar sua própria imagem em um determinado local, como se fosse uma espécie de Holograma Level 20 - Você Obtém uma nuvem voadora, que pode ser usada três vezes ao dia. Level 50 - A Habilidade de se Duplicar é expandida, e agora cada pelo do seu corpo pode dar vida a uma nova dúplicada sua (Que você mesmo comanda). Level 60 - Pode escutar e mandar mensagens através do Vento e da Aguá. Level 65 - Congelar Inimigos por um determinado tempo. Level 80 -Agora pode se transformar em outros Humanóides, porém na sua transformação é Impossível metamorfar sua cauda, ou seja é um ponto de Denuncia. Eladrin (Vissitem:Mais de Mil dados e Secon Darton) Eladrins são um povo que vive nos limites de nosso mundo, suas terras são chamadas de Através dos ventos, pois só podem ser vistas em miragens. Esse povo usa de grandes poderes para manter seu mundo de palácios (inundados de poderes psiônicos e mágicos) longe dos olhos, infelizmente, esses mesmos poderes estão destruindo o seu mundo aos poucos. Quase nenhum povo é capaz de reconhecer (ou já viu) um Eladrin, são confundidos com elfos, mas um elfo os acha estranho demais. São um povo furtivo e desconfiado, sempre protegendo suas coisas; praticamente abandonaram o arcanismo, hoje em dia preferem seguir o caminho do psiônismo. Alias, nunca mexa com um Psiônico capaz de sumir ao piscar dos olhos, não diga que eu não avisei. Normalmente gostam de Meditar e adoram ser misteriosos. São bem acostumados com magia Psiônica e podem fazer usso da mesma. Proficiência com Armas dos Eladrin: Os eladrin são peritos na manobra das espadas longas. (equivale à habilidade passiva, perícia com "arma" - espada longa). Origem Feérica: Os ancestrais dessa raça são nativos da Agrestia das Fadas, portanto os eladrin são considerados seres do tipo fada para os efeitos relacionados à sua origem. Transe: Em vez de dormir, os eladrin entram num estado de meditação conhecido como transe. Bastam 4 horas nesse estado para receber os mesmos benefícios que as demais raças obtêm com 6 horas de descanso prolongado. Em transe, um eladrin está completamente ciente das redondezas e percebe normalmente a aproximação dos inimigos ou outros eventos. Marinhos Metade Homem metade algum animal aquático. Conhecido também como senhor dos mares essas feras são enigmas da Natureza, normalmente sendo classe piratas, ao contrario de sua aparência são bem Nobres, mas quando querem perder o controlem eles conseguem. Sim eles conseguem nadar muito bem. Normalmente até uns 30 Km/h porém nunca precisam disso, preferem se locomover com seus navios. Apartir do Level 10 você pode se comunicar com pequenos animais aquáticos (Somente de aguá salgada), você pode evoca-los até 2 vezes por dia (A Cada 5 Levéis o porte do animal que você evoca vai aumentando, o mestre lhe dará as informações precissas). Seu faro é muito aguçado, fora de florestas e bosques, podem farejar sangue a uma boa distância, isso é útil para não cair em armadilhas ou emboscadas. Em Outras Mídias: As bestas aquáticas apareceram em outras mídias além do RPG uma delas foi o filme piratas do caribe, onde David Jones comanda uma tripulação dos mesmos. Thri-Kreen's Thri-kreen's são um povo do deserto, vivem em sociedade tribais chefiadas por um Druida e psiônicos. Seu idioma é muito característico, baseado em estalos na garganta; isso e sua aparência insectóide fazem a raça parecer alienígena comparada as outras raças de Anauroch. São um povo nômade e bem variado, gostam de caçar e proteger o seu território temporário, costumam atacar viajantes desavisados para pequenos saques ou apenas para se proteger. É impossível não se impressionar com os quatro braços da raça e a incrível destreza que possuem com estes. Piratas, nômades, comerciantes e aventureiros, sabem que é melhor evitar uma tribo desse povo. Tem a notoria habilidade da camuflagem e de escalar penhascos, isso é podem ser confudidos com uma grande rocha por um aventureiro que estiver em busca de um prêmio, não diria que são perigosos, mas possuem um grande potêncial para a arte da destruição quando são irritados. Uma antiga lenda diz que esse povo têm a chave para liberar o seu deus o Colossus, uma criatura gigantesca feita de pedra. Warforged Criados como soldados para uma guerra que significou o fim de uma era,warforgeds são seres artificiais que mostram um nível humano de inteligência e consciência própria. A capacidadede sentir dos warforgeds se desenvolveu como um efeito colateral do desejo de seus criadores deter unidades completamente funcionais e adaptáveis ao campo de batalha. Sem nenhuma grande guerra na qual lutar, nenhum legad oantigo para reivindicar e somente os vestígios de uma cultura desenvolvida no século passado, os warforgeds são um povo emergente. Integrado sem sociedades de povos mais numerosos que eles, warforgeds são famosos por sua paciência e concentração, tanto no trabalho quanto no combate. Possuem uma coraça de prata, porém seu ponto fraco é aguá, assim como qualquer máquina daquela época ele pode enferrujar. Selvagens Selvagens é raça formidável , de força e agilidade dignas de seus ancestrais. Conseguem canalizar sua ferocidade e transformá-la em poder de batalha. Podem enfrentar uma ampla quantidade de inimigos e ainda sair vitoriosos sem nenhum tipo de ajuda. Também conseguem assumir a forma de um tigre para aumentar sua defesa ou obter mais velocidade ao atravessar grandes territórios. Apesar de usarem uma variedade menor de armas, os Selvagens possuem habilidades especiais que aumentam seu poder de combate, melhorando sua força ou sua energia, e podem se especializar tanto em causar a maior quantidade de dano possível, como também na defesa, segurando os monstros e protegendo o restante do grupo. Homens Ursos ''' Homens ursos são criaturas reclusivas que preferem evitar a civilização e que caçam seres malignos nas áreas selvagens. Embora eles tendam a ser mal-humorados e facilmente agitados, homens-ursos são os únicos licantropos de bom alinhamento que são comumente conhecidos. Raramente são criados acidentalmente, por homens-ursos contaminados, desde que os homens-ursos naturais têm cuidado para matar os inimigos deles e relutantes em lutar com criaturas boas. Às vezes um afligindo ou homem-urso mais velho organiza para passar seu dom a uma pessoa merecedora e disposta assegurar que a luta contra o mal continue desta forma depois que o homem-urso original morra. Têm todos os sentidos aumentados porém sua fraqueza é a sua ira. Diferente dos Selvagens eles podem rasgar gargantas por um motivo bobo, como você ter encostado no pote de mel dele ou coisa do tipo. '''Khajiit Vindo da província de Arnos, Khajiit é inteligente, rápido e ágil. Eles fazem excelentes ladrões devido à sua invisibilidade natural. Todos Khajiits podem ver no escuro à vontade e ter ataques de garra desarmados. Isso é facilmente a melhor corrida, se você quiser jogar como um assassino. A utilização da capacidade do olho noite pode ser muito útil, e os seus prémios de habilidade falam por eles mesmos. A raça Khajiit sempre foi a corrida perfeita para um tipo de jogador sorrateira. Ninfas Ninfas são espíritos naturais femininos, às vezes ligados a um local ou objeto particular. Muitas vezes, ninfas compõem o aspecto de variados deuses e deusas. São frequentemente alvo da luxúria dos sátiros. Em outros resumos as ninfas seriam fadas sem asas, leves e delicadas. São a personificação da graça criativa e fecundadora na natureza. As ninfas são espíritos, habitantes dos lagos e riachos, bosques, florestas, prados e montanhas. Uma Raça especial de ninfas, as Melíades, foram citadas por Homero como as mais ancestrais das ninfas. Enquanto as demais ninfas são normalmente filhas da flora, as Melíades descendem de Fauron. Apesar de serem consideradas divindades menores, não podemos esquecer que,de acordo com a mitologia grega, Hérmia era a rainha das fadas e ninfas. Embora não fossem imortais, as ninfas tinham vida muito longa e não envelheciam. Benfazejas, tudo propiciavam aos homens e à natureza. Tinham ainda o dom de profetizar, curar e nutrir. Croc0man (Outros Nomes abaixo) Uruk-Hais e espectros foram os grandes criaturas malignas da Terra Média, os drows e yuan-tis são os mais temidos em Faerun, os Daelkyrs de Xoriat e Quoris sonho mundano são vilões Eberron, os homens-cabra no Velho Mundo, os Skavens de seu submundo são os piores do mundo de fantasia Warhammer, etc Eles são os males mais significativos, eles são os piores pesadelos das pessoas comuns, e eles são os troféus mais valiosos dos aventureiros. É o mesmo no mundo da Romaduke. Em um mundo diferente existem diferentes males, como o livro mencionado núcleo, eles são os primeiros. Neste livro você irá explorar muitos deles. Mas cuidado, e lembre-se a primeira frase do livro: "tudo aqui é uma mentira" (Isto é um paradoxo, ou não é Ehh ..?) Se você quiser saber mais sobre a História dos Antigos, e a civilização antes da humanidade, aqui você pode, mas só 4 páginas da História. É curto e mítico. Está tudo bem, porque eles são as corridas míticas do passado, os males lendários. Nas sombras das fogueiras, você sempre pode encontrar um homem que sussurra seus contos. Sim, contos, eles são apenas contos em NeoExodus. Eles não sabem, que os Antigos estão no mundo do Êxodo, escondido e silencioso. Eles têm enclaves e planos para destruir seu velho mundo. Você vai aprender mais sobre a infiltração no livro. Quatro (ou cinco, veja abaixo) raças principais são descritos aqui. O Aneishi é uma aranha como humanóide, eles são selvagens, intolerante e solitária. (Você se lembra da barata na MIB?)Eles são traficantes de escravos e Amigos do Aranha, caçadores e druidas. O Exodite é um humanóide, quase um ser humano. Dedicam-se à perfeição. Eles são os capitães, e os tiranos dos Antigos. Khayne, o deus sanguinário e do mal, era um deles. Você pode saber mais se você ler as páginas apropriadas. O hedonista Khaynite é um humanóide também, mas o mais forte entre os primeiros. Eles são os filhos de Khayne, eles são o criador das raças, o explorador dos segredos, os mestres da magia. O réptil Sobeka tem duas sub-raças. Eles eram os soldados do que os de primeira exércitos. E eles são os "primeiros" para as pessoas comuns. As duas sub- raças são: a cobra Kobura eo jacaré Kroca . Os Koburas são pequenas e escondidas, eles são os escuteiros, eo Kroca é um brutal choque de tropas. (As corridas têm muito boas ilustrações do livro, mas apenas alguns.) No resto do livro que houver novos talentos, duas novas magias e novos itens (incluindo algumas novas armas). É importante, porque os primeiros não são monstros, eles são em sua maioria mal NPC-s. E o DM tem que criar seu / seus próprios filhotes. O capítulo "Relações" deve ser maior, porque é interessante. Quem são seus inimigos e quem são seus amigos? Após esta breve capítulo que você pode encontrar algumas frases sobre os famosos primeiros. E no final do livro há monstros. Eis as estatísticas do Locari e de minions. O Locari é um inseto-como criatura do tamanho de homem, entre um estrangeiro e os Reavers de David Farland. É algo que você tem que hack and slash. O livro é curto, e muitas coisas estão ausentes. Por exemplo: temos as estatísticas dos Antigos, mas eu não sei, o que acontece com a sua vida? Quantos anos é um jovem Sobeka (fe)? Eu não sei, o que era o objetivo principal do livro? É um livro de monstro, ou um guia de DM, ou apenas uma publicação inspirador? Às vezes ficamos as estatísticas para os Antigos, mas às vezes temos os modificadores também. É fácil de ler, mas eu não sei como usá-lo em uma sessão. Tantas coisas estão aqui, o que seria facilmente incorporado em um romance de fantasia. Sim, eu sinto que o mundo da NeoExodus precisa (que merece?) Um romance de fantasia, uma história em quadrinhos ou mesmo ambos. Wendigo Wendigo (também Windigo, Windago, Windiga, Witiko, Wihtikow e outras variações) é um criatura sobrenatural. De acordo com a mitologia, o Wendigo é formado a partir de um humano qualquer, que passou muita fome durante um inverno rigoroso, e para se alimentar, comeu seus próprios companheiros. Após perpetuar atos canibais por muito tempo, acaba se tornando este monstro e ganha muitos atributos para caçar e se alimentar, tais como imitar a voz humana, escalar árvores, suportar cargas muito pesadas, e além disso tem uma inteligência sobre-humana. O Wendigo também tem a capacidade de hibernar por anos, e para suportar os invernos, estoca suas vítimas em cavernas subterrâneas onde as devora lentamente. De acordo com a mitologia indígena, para destruir um Wendigo é preciso queimá-lo, pois segundo os indígenas, Wendigo tem um corpo sobrehumano também que lhe permite sobreviver a qualquer tipo de ferimento inconstante. Amazonas Amazonas são a raça de mulheres guerreiras que governam algumas regiões de Warkatopia. Medem entre 1,60m e 1,90m e pesam entre 50kg e 80kg. No restante, elas aparentam serem mulheres Humanas com o corpo bem definido. Elas nascem da união de Humanos e Amazonas; se o filho for macho, será Humano, se for fêmea, Amazona. As Amazonas são nativas da Velha Warkatopia. Exploradoras, chegaram ao continente de Vermênia há muitos anos, por causa de um acidente durante uma tempestade mística. Um barco com algumas dezenas de Amazonas chegou à ilha que hoje é conhecida como Ilha dos Búfalos e elas se estabeleceram no continente alguns anos depois. A grande maioria das Amazonas acredita que os homens servem apenas como reprodutores, mas não é raro uma delas se apaixonar por um Humano (se ele for um grande guerreiro) e deixar suas irmãs para viver com ele. Automatoi Automatoi são estátuas (normalmente metálicas, mas podem ser feitas de qualquer material) ou construtos criados por um grande mestre artesão, e animados pela vontade divina ou pelo poder da magia/alquimia. A forma e o tamanho de um Automatoi (pronuncia-se “Autômatoi”) pode variar muito, imitando outras raças, animais ou seres antropomórficos, apesar de sua imensa maioria possuir alguma semelhança com humanos. Os Automatoi podem ser construções belas (para servirem como criados para algum feiticeiro poderoso) ou horrendas (no caso de Automatos de guerra), podem ter um acabamento refinado ou serem construídos com peças de sucata. A variedade de Automatoi disponíveis no Multiverso só é limitada pela imaginação de seus criadores. Um Automatoi não recupera PVs danificados. Ele precisa encontrar um artesão que possua a Perícia Artífice, que faz um Teste de Perícia por dia com dificuldade 9. A cada sucesso, ele conserta 1d3 pontos de vida no Automato. Até 3 artífices podem trabalhar em um mesmo automato ao mesmo tempo. Dragonianos Dragonianos normalmente possuem uma estatura média, variando de 2,50 m até 3,00 m. Tem pele escamada e de tons bem específicos como: Vermelho forte, Verde, Amarelo e Cinza. Existindo algumas variações. Não possuem pêlos e seus dedos possuem unhas afiadas e grossas o que o torna tão inábil com trabalhos manuais. Possuem um focinho idêntico ao dos dragões e normalmente são musculosos. Atingem a fase adulta por volta dos 40 anos e podem viver mais de 300 anos.Os Dragonianos se mantêm solitários, rompendo essa solidão apenas para, acasalar, criar filhotes ou obter ajuda para enfrentar alguma ameaça. Os Dragonianos de espécies diferentes, raramente formam alianças, apesar de se conhecerem cooperações em situações extremas, como o surgimento de uma ameaça em comum. Os Dragonianos metálicos de espécies diferentes, são mais sujeitos a cooperarem entre si que os de fogo, embora os eruditos tenham registrado que apenas Dragonianos de pedra e de vento cultivem amizades duradouras. Quando Dragonianos de fogo de variedades diferentes se encontram, normalmente lutam para manter seu território. Dragonianos metálicos são mais tolerantes, apesar de também serem muito territoriais, tentam resolver pacificamente suas diferenças,o general dos Dragonianos se chama Dragon e pode crer você não vai querer ver ele com raiva ele é o irmão do imperador Draco,Dragon é um Dragoniano metálico enquanto Draco é um Dragoniano de Fogo. OBS:ao todo existem 4 espécies de dragonianoscom suas sub espécies cada umaa ordem é o seguinte: Dragonianos metálicos-Dragonianos de aço-Dragonianos de bronze=Dragonianos metálicos recebem esse nome porque usam mais armaduras e tem otima habilidade om metal Dragonianos de fogo-Dragonianos de fogo são a unica espécie pura de dragoniano Dragonianos de pedra-Dragonianos Ox-Dragonianos ametista-Dragonianos de pedra recebem essenome porque vivem em cavernas e no subsolo se alimentam de rochas por isso tem a pele muitoforte. Dragonianos do vento-Dragonianos trovão-Dragonianos relanpago-Dragonianos do vento recebem esse nome porque passam grande parte da vida no ar eles tem grandes asas e os Dragonianos trovão e relampago conseguem lançar raios das mãos e da ponta da cauda. Hadozee Macacos Voadores, ferozes e brutais, possuem um corpo de um Símio, Super -desenvolvido e grandes assas que podem voar em longas distâncias. Em Bando são um perigo maior, podem matar um dragão de porte de médio juntos, com ataques em sequência, além de saberem fazer ferramentas de lutas básicas a partir de coisas naturais. Os Hadoozee foram criados a partir de uma antiga magia de um poderoso feiticeiro que queria tacar uma praga em Vlalorá unindo uma poderosa criatura que pode-se atacar dos céus, mas o tiro acabou saindo pela Culatra, os magos regentes de Vlalorá acabaram "adotando" os macacos que passaram a viver em tribos nas pequenas florestas de Vlalorá. Porém essas poderosas feras acabaram se espalhando e formando tribos e bandos por toda Roamduke, o mais conhecido dos Grupos são os Caudas aneladas, são brutais só respeitam os magos de Vlalora, em guerras e caças colorem suas caudas com vermelho e outra cor dependendo da patente (Dizem eles que deixa o inimigo hipnotizado e mais fácil de ser habatido). Lobisomens ''' '''OBS:Os Lobisomens são dividos em dois grupos, Alfa e Beta, o grupo Alfa são Lobisomens já nascidos com Licantropos e sempre vão ficar com essa aparencia de Lobo. Os Betas só se transformam a noite ' Lobisomem' ou licantropo , é um ser que segundo as quais, um homem pode se transformar em lobo ou em algo semelhante a um lobo em noites de lua cheia, só voltando à forma humana ao amanhecer. Porém a maldição do Lobisomem em Romaduke não ocorre somente as Luas cheias, a Raça dos Lobisomens Alfas, possuem uma certa inteligência e são a todo momento licantropos. Normalmente possuem tribos porém são considerados criaturas das trevas e perigossas. Não é raro ver um Lobisomem Alfa como um "bom-moço", muito deles repudiam sua natureza animal e feroz e de certa maneira a desejam elimina-la transmitindo uma aparencia mas amigavel... ou pelo menos tentam não arrancar os braços das pessoas. Gnoll Bandas gnolls tendem a ser brutal, governado por maiores e mais médios, e indivíduos mais fortes. Filhotes de gnolls aprender em uma idade precoce para matar ou ser morto, e para pegar sua comida rápida antes que alguém o faça. Gnolls Adulto, portanto, são brutal e impiedosa, deleitando-se com o sofrimento de suas presa. Gnolls são uma raça de pesadão, humanóides que lembram hienas em mais do que mera aparência; eles mostram uma afinidade impressionante com os animais de exaustão, a ponto de mantê-los como animais de estimação, e refletem muitos dos comportamentos das criaturas menores. Gnolls são caçadores capazes, mas são muito mais felizes para limpar ou roubar uma morte do que para sair e rastrear presas. Esta preguiça impele a adquirir escravos de qualquer tipo está disponível, a quem eles forçam a cavar tocas, coletar suprimentos e água, e até mesmo caçar para seus mestres gnolls. Outros do que as hienas e outros gnolls criaturas são carne ou escravos, dependendo do temperamento da tribo. Mesmo um companheiro morto ou caído é uma refeição fresca para um gnoll, que pode honrar um membro da tribo distinguido com uma breve oração, ou completamente cozinhar um que morreu de uma doença debilitante, mas por outro lado ver uma gnoll morto tão pouco diferente de qualquer outro criatura. Quanto mais gnolls "civilizados" não comem seus prisioneiros, mas em vez mantê-los como escravos, seja para defender ou melhorar o seu covil ou ao comércio com outras tribos ou bandos Slaver. Gnolls saborear combate, mas apenas quando eles têm a vantagem óbvia de números. Em outras situações, eles preferem evitar o combate, exceto como um meio de ganhar uma morte de um outro caçador, ou como uma emboscada inteligente para derrubar uma grande refeição. Esses homens-hiena não vêem valor na coragem ou valor, preferindo fugir uma vez torna-se claro que a vitória não é possível, observando que é melhor para correr com rabo escondido do que perder a cauda inteiramente. Durante o combate, gnolls usar uma estranha mistura de táticas de carga e suportes individuais. Se um gnoll sente que está ganhando, ele tenta derrubar um mais fraco ser em vez de ajudar os seus companheiros. Se os gnolls estão lutando, eles gang pra cima de um líder poderoso e tentar tirar aquela criatura para baixo, na esperança de forçar seus aliados para fugir. Líderes gnolls são tipicamente rangers, embora os clérigos são altamente considerados também. A maioria dos gnolls encontrar magia arcana difícil de dominar, e, como resultado, é relativamente raro ver um gnoll bardo, bruxo ou feiticeiro. Shauagin O sahuagin é um peixe-como humanóides monstruosos espécies que vivem nos oceanos, mares, lagos subterrâneos e cavernas submarinas. Sahuagin falar sua língua nativa ("sahuagin"). Com escores mais altos de inteligência, eles também podem falar duas línguas bônus, geralmente comuns e Aquan. Sahuagin é pronunciado sah-HWAH-gin. [ 1 ] Não seriam duas outras formas de pronunciar sahuagin '1 : "Sah-hoo-ah-gin" e "sah-ha-Gwin". O "G" nunca é pronunciado como um "J". [ ''carece de fontes? ] Shauagin podem viver em diferentes habitat como em pântanos, rios, lugares árticos, águas salgadas etc... Sahuagin são geralmente verdes pele, mais escuro no dorso e mais clara na barriga. Muitos têm listras escuras, faixas ou manchas, mas estes tendem a desaparecer com a idade. Um macho adulto Sahuagin está aproximadamente 6 pés (1,83 m) de altura e pesa cerca de 200 libras (91 kg). Sahuagin são altamente peixe-like, com pés de pato e mãos, brânquias, e uma cauda barbatanas. Há correias adicional nas costas, no cotovelo e, nomeadamente, também quando o ouvido humano seria.Um em cada 216 espécimes são uma mutação, com quatro braços utilizáveis em vez de dois. Estas mutações quatro braços são geralmente preto, desaparecendo ao cinza na cor. A aparência do Sahuagin mudou um pouco desde a sua criação em 1975, originalmente o quadro Sahuagin era mais parecido com o do elfo aquático não possuindo uma cauda e com uma estrutura esquelética semelhante aos seres humanos. Essa interpretação inicial do Sahuagin é aparente em fontes como a primeira edição dos Monstros (página 84), várias imagens ao longo do AD & D Módulo U3: o inimigo final , "Cartas de Monstro" ilustrado por Erol Otus e nas esculturas de chumbo cedo miniaturas de várias empresas. Com o advento da AD & D segunda edição e produtos como os Sea Devils , o Sahuagin mudou sua aparência muito. Mais novo artwork agora retrata os demônios do mar com caudas longas barbatanas e uma estrutura óssea mais peixe-like (longos dedos finos com membranas e dos pés, e uma grande barbatana dorsal) e muito menos humanóide. As origens exatas e as razões para esta inconsistência não é clara, mas pode ter suas origens na velocidade de natação do Sahuagin e as preocupações do artista com a produção de uma criatura viável para se ajustar à velocidade de natação das suas estatísticas de jogo RPG. '''Furry Os Furrys são pequenos seres que se assemelham a guaxinins, marmotas, coelhos, capivaras, texugos e outros animais da floresta. Possuem em torno de 60cm a 80cm de comprimento e pesam em torno de 15 a 40kg. São conhecidos como protetores da floresta e guardiões das árvores sagradas e dos círculos mágicos. Vivem em cavernas nos bosques, em casas nos ocos das árvores ou em construções de madeira e palha feitas com pedaços de árvores às margens de rios ou lagos plácidos. Muitos chamam os Furrys de “animais falantes”, mas eles são muito mais do que isso. Boa parte dos membros desta raça conhecem rituais e magias ancestrais, especialmente magia druidica, que usam para a proteção de seus amigos e da floresta onde vivem. Os Furrys mais velhos são muito territorialistas e dificilmente deixarão a região onde vivem para se aventurar, mas os mais jovens são impetuosos e aventureiros, com uma sede de conhecimento e a vontade de passear pelo mundo. Os Furrys são criaturas que adoram a companhia dos Elfos, Fadas, Gnomos e outros seres da floresta, participando de todas as festividades que puderem. Wemics Wemics são, de certa forma notavelmente semelhantes aos seres humanos de Arton, e de outras formas, chocantemente alienígenas. Eles são, talvez, mais semelhantes à variadas tribos de nômades humanos não agrícolas da Terra –nativos indígenas norte-americanos, os beduínos do deserto, os mongóis etc. Wemics são errantes, seguindo as manadas de búfalos , antílopes , zebras e gnus da Grande Savana, vivendo sob o céu tendo o Sol a Lua as nuvens , os ventos e as estrelas como companheiros e confidentes. Personalidade: Os Wemics de Arton apesar de não serem propriamente um povo nômade, da idade da pedra, ainda sim são muitas vezes retratados como bárbaros, analfabetos e incivilizados, eles são famosos por serem altamente supersticiosos. Outros descreveriam wemics como uma raça orientada para a vida em perfeita comunhão e harmonia com a natureza com uma rica tradição de história oral - que vivem perto da terra e estão em sintonia com as forças mágicas ao seu redor. Como é frequentemente o caso de culturas que vivem no limite da sobrevivência, em condições de concorrência dura, em que inteligência e força são fundamentais, wemics transformam a necessidade em virtude. Wemics devem caçar e lutar para se manterem vivos, para que eles glorifiquem a bravura, persistência, e valor. Seu sucesso em esculpir um nicho e prosperarem é evidente em suas tribos. Descrição Física: wemics são criaturas que lembram um tipo de centauros leões da cintura para baixo e homens-leões da cintura para cima. Eles se parecem com os centauros de longe, mas a aproximação torna inconfundível suas naturezas leoninas. Suas partes inferiores são muito musculosas, a sua pelagem curta é castanha, eles possuem o tronco as patas , as garras e a cauda de um leão com um tufo de pêlo preto no final. Suas partes superiores são como homens-leões de físicos solidamente esculpidos com garras nas mãos, embora os machos possuam uma longa juba, ela esta presente em ambos os sexos embora seja menor nas fêmeas que preferem amarrar os cabelos em tranças estilo africano egípcio têm olhos dourados de Iris felina e dentes caninos afiados que torna difícil para eles articularem palavras- o que explica em parte o seu forte sotaque ao falar a língua comum. Wemics vestem-se principalmente com peles e couro, e muitos trançam suas jubas com enfeites de,penas ou contas em seus como características de clã e símbolos de orgulho. Wemics medem de seis a sete metros de altura, e média de dez metros de comprimento, da cabeça até a ponta da cauda. Essas criaturas de grande porte geralmente pesam 600-850 quilos . Golias Golias são criaturas poderosas e destemidas, que não arredam o pé de uma boa luta ou desafio. Esses malditos nômades competitivos são fortes como ninguém e assustadores, mas são companheiros sinceros. Nenhum grupo deveria negar a presença de um membro da raça, ou vai estar perdendo um aliado único. Personalidade. 'Golias são muito conhecidos por sua ousadia, quase estúpida na opinião de muitas raças. Nas regiões montanhosas, onde costumam habitar, é totalmente comum ver um membro dessa raça saltando entre pedras sem medo nenhum. Suas comunidades são baseadas em clãs; onde desde a infância são ensinados a confiar nos outros membros de sua raça. Como muitos Golias são caçadores, é comum a procura por novas regiões de caça, novas fontes de água, ou novas regiões para estabelecer sua comunidade. O povo Golias trata com completo descaso aqueles entre os seus que não conseguem contribuir para o bem estar da tribo, seja por doenças, idade, ou qualquer tipo de enfermo. Essa atitude é reforçada pelas estruturas sociais vigentes, o que gera ''o exílio, que é a pior sentença para esse povo. Golias exilados são expulsos a força e proibidos de retornar, para sempre. '''Aparência. '''Os Golias são humanoides muito altos e fortes, sua altura sempre é extrema, algo em torno de 2,10-2,40 metros, enquanto seu corpo é maciço como um golem: 120 kg 150 kg é a média da raça. Enquanto outras raças tem diferenças entre o peso e tamanho, as Golias fêmeas são tão pesadas e altas como os machos '''Goblin Em algumas mitologias os goblins possuem grande força. Normalmente por serem seres de pouca inteligência e hábitos selvagens, moram em cavernas ou pequenas cabanas construídas com paus e peles de animais. Sua grande capacidade de sobrevivência os faz seres presentes em quase qualquer ambiente, sendo possível serem encontrados em montanhas, pântanos, desertos, pedreiras, florestas oucidades. Vivem em bando, com uma comunidade precária semelhante a uma sociedade de homens primitivos. Dentre seus armamentos se encontra a clava, o machado de pedra, a zarabatana, além de pequenas lanças e pedras. Ganeshins Ganeshins são criaturas muito sábias e ao mesmo tempo extremamente raras que vivem em pequenas tribos no interior de Warkatopia, na região de Sardam. Dizem que sua função em Warkatopia é servir como conselheiros e protetores. São muito bondosos e dificilmente se envolvem em combates, preferindo uma solução pacífica para todos os problemas. Por esta razão, costumam ser Sacerdotes ou Xamãs e raramente Guerreiros ou outras classes mais bélicas, embora vez por outra algum deles seja escolhido pela tribo para representá-la como um guerreiro protetor. Os Ganeshins se assemelham a elefantes antropomórficos, pesando cerca de 500 a 600kg e medindo até 2,6m de altura (as fêmas são um pouco menores). Possuem duas orelhas bem grandes, que costumam carregar lindos brincos ornamentados e também possuem duas presas de marfim que cuidam com muito orgulho. Sua tromba pode ser usada para segurar objetos ou realizar movimentos simples. Drows Os drows possuem a pele escura, variando desde negro-obsidiana até um tom ardósia-azulado, cabelos entre o branco e o prateado e olhos variando desde amarelos brilhantes até vermelhos puros. Atraentes, sua beleza muitas vezes supera o padrão de beleza dos elfos convencionais. São sensíveis a luz, devido ao tempo em que estão reclusos na escuridão das profundezas. Devido este evento, podem enxergar no escuro com muita facilidade e se estão em um local sem nenhuma fonte luminosa, podem ver até 25 metros dentro da escuridão. Pela falta de recursos a disposição nas profundezas dos subterrâneos, os drow desenvolveram uma aptidão natural para a magia, sendo capazes de manipular energia arcana com maior facilidade que seus primos da superfície. São criaturas extremamente inteligentes, não são assassinos descontrolados e sim criaturas traiçoeiras e maldosas. Não pensam um minuto se for preciso matar um amigo ou membro da família para chegar ao objetivo desejado. Os homens desta raça servem como guerreiros e magos. O foco clerical é das mulheres a serviço da Rainha Aranha ou Lolth deusa dos drow, figura divina extremamente matriarcal. Mas existem homens que também conquistam boa reputação na sociedade drow; é o caso de Jarlaxle (Forgotten Realms), um mercenário bastante influente até em eventos da superfície. Há também os exemplos de drows renegados que abandonam seu mundo escuro por não se identificarem com o ambiente cruel e doentio que envolve sua raça. Um exemplo é Drizzt Do'Urden o drow honrado mais famoso do cenário de campanha de Forgotten Realms e talvez de todos os tempos. Kobold Kobolds são pequenos humanóides reptilianos que grande orgulho na sua relação (mesmo que distante) para dragões. O kobold média é de cerca de 3 metros de altura, com uma pele escamosa que variam em cor de ferrugem vermelho para o verde escuro a quase preto, uma cabeça de réptil, e uma cauda rígida utilizada para o equilíbrio.Suas patas dianteiras são hábil e muito parecido com mãos humanas, permitindo-lhes construir estruturas complexas e armadilhas até mesmo inteligentes para emboscar aventureiros incautos que descartam kobolds como lagartos idiotas. A Habilidade mais notória é no roubo e no furto, grande desse povo possui uma grande inteligência fazendo com que eles possam formular grandes planos. Orcs Orcs são seres de origens demoníacas que possuem uma afinidade grande ao fogo a a terra. Os orcs se diferem de trolls, goblins e ogros pelos seguintes fatos:são os mais organizados,tanto militarmente como civilmente,tento exercito,e vivem em cidades,diferente dos trolls que vivem em tribos e dos ogros que vivem como animais selvagens,possuem uma variedade de tons de verde maior que de outras cores,diferente dos ogros que só tem um tom de verde,goblins que tem tons de azul e amarelo, e trolls que são roxos e vermelhos. Os orcs normalmente são tratados como seres violentos,bestiais,e quase sempre como vilões,porem os meio-orcs(filhos de orcs com humanos ou elfos) são tratado como renegados,tal como os meios-elfos,por agirem como herois,algumas vezes,e por não serem "puros". Orc são uma raça humanóide de aparência monstruosa e bestial, as vezes representandos com traços de porcos e lobos, com narizes grandes e desproporcionais, presas semelhantes à de javali e densa pelagem. Sátiros/Faunos Faunos: são muito amigáveis por natureza, mas não são tolos de línguas prateadas. Eles são rápidos em iniciar amizades e laços estreitos com os povos de todas as origens, raças, credos e alinhamentos. Eles também gostam de piadas e músicas e fazer o melhor de qualquer situação triste para aliviar o sofrimento. Faunos são mais baixos do que os machos humanos, mas mais alto do que os anões. Eles parecem magricelas, à primeira vista, mas são mais fortes do que a maioria pode primeiro estimar. Ostentam um conjunto de chifres de carneiro, como que se projetam para frente a partir da linha do cabelo acima de cada sobrancelha. Estes podem ser de curto, liso e curto e grosso, que está presente na maioria das fêmeas da raça, ou pode ser longo e delgado - uma característica dos machos. Da cintura para baixo, o Fauno é coberto por uma densa pelagem de pelo de carneiro da cor de seus cabelos marrons ou meio brancos. A forma e estrutura das suas pernas se assemelha a de uma bode, eles também possuem, em vez de pés, um par de cascos. Por fim possuem uma cauda de cavalos .Enquanto eles podem ser desagradável na aparência, faunos são bons caminhantes e corredores. Sátiros: são a despreocupação encarnada. Estão sempre fazendo piadinhas, bebendo, dando em cima de uma mulher ou tentando fazer qualquer uma destas coisas. São alegres e companheiros e sempre tentarão levantar os ânimos daqueles a sua volta (principalmente as moças). Uma característica marcante é que são muito expansivos, um sátiro triste vai chorar alto e provavelmente tocar uma música triste, um sátiro feliz vai abraçar quem estiver ao seu alcance e gritar em comemoração. Também são seres generosos, e não pensarão em dividir sua comida ou bebida com um companheiro, mesmo que tenha conhecido o "companheiro" há dois minutos. Por outro lado, também não hesitarão em deixar a conta da taverna para o companheiro... Um sátiro tem um torso humano, mas pernas e chifres de bode. Eles geralmente possuem orelhas pontudas, narizes aduncos e olhos escuros e expressivos. Quase todos cultivam barbichas ou cavanhaques e mantém os cabelos escuros numa eterna desordem, a maioria dos sátiros não é considerado realmente bonito pelas mulheres, mas ainda assim são os conquistadores mais eficientes que se conhece.' ' Elfos Elfos são pessoas de uma raça mística com aparência humanóide geralmente belos(as) e loiros. São mais baixos e menos fortes, porém mais rápidos e habilidosos que os humanos. Há quem diga que são Semi-Deuses e Imortais. São seres mágicos, ligados à natureza, o que os diferencia de Magos e Feiticeiros, que advém do estudo das artes arcanas por outras raças. São excelentes arqueiros e possuem natural aptidão para as magias da Natureza (típica dos Druidas). Também famosos por Criarem Várias armadilhas para se livrar de seus inimigos. Têm longevidade e excelente prontidão (5 sentidos aguçados). Entre eles e os Anõeshá uma inicial indisposição. A reação entre eles sempre deve começar negativa. Nagas Os Nagas são considerados pequenos espíritos da aguá e da terra, com aparência metade humana e metade serpente. Dito de outra maneira: São Serpentes, porém com busto e braços humanos. geralmente de uma bela mulher. Ainda que eles lhe pareçam uma mistura de seres bastante estranha os nagas, na realidade, tendem a ser uma raça muito atrativa. A parte de Serpente do corpo é recoberta de bonitas escamas prateadas ou douradas. Possuem, além disso, uma linda cabeleira longa (Geralmente encontrada somente nas femeas) , sempre adornada com coroas ou jóias de grande valor. Têm os olhos verdes , grandes e brilhantes, como um par de esmeraldas. A estatura deles não é nada desprezível: entre três e seis metros. É claro, têm uma cauda muito longa! O mais surpreendente é que podem chegar a viver até quatrocentos anos. Os Nagas, há muito tempo, ocupam os Reinos da parte leste de Romaduke e habitam lagos e rios. Mas sobretudo residem na maravilhosa cidade subterrânea de Bhogavati, que está escondida em algum lugar das frias terras de Frozópolis. Existem varias espécies de Nagas, podemos distinguir dois grupos opostos. Em sua maioria, são bondosos com outros seres, mas há alguns violentos e hostis. Certamente isso se deve ao fato de que os últimos seguem um demônio terrível chamado Naga-Sanniya (Ficha em breve), que provoca alguns pesadelos em que aparecem serpentes horripilantes com afiadas presas. Humanos Humanos uma raça muito comum e muitas vezes escolhida, boa para iniciantes no RPG, é uma raça neutra, sem benefícios ou malefícios, os humanos não tem nenhuma vantagem ou poder melhor que as outras raças, mas também não tem nenhuma desvantagem. Podem ter várias cores de pele, cabelos e olhos e chegar até 2,20m (os maiores, alguns podem até ultrapassar, mas é muito dificil um RPG deixar ultrapassar isso...), podem sergordos, magros ou nenhum dos dois, podem escolher qualquer classe (que não seja de uma classe especifica de outra raça, como arqueiros guará, clérigos ou outra classe exclusiva). Não a muito que falar dos humanos são basicamente como você, com habilidades em luta, arquearia, ultilização de espada e técnicas em Batalha. ' Aesires ' Os aesires valorizam a honra acima de tudo em suas vidas; para eles. Em primeiro lugar, deve-se honrar o clã e seus ancestrais. Aesires são indivíduos extremamente fortes que se parecem muito com humanos grandes e vigorosos. Suas peles são claras e seus cabelos são normalmente loiros, ruivos ou negros. Os homens aesires gostam de ostentar bem cuidadas barbas, e as mulheres mantêm seus cabelos longos e presos em belas tranças.esires são os seres mais belicosos da existência e jamais recusam uma boa luta, mesmo que seus motivos não sejam os mais nobres ou produtivos. Apesar disso, demonstram um comportamento muito honrado dentro e fora do campo de batalha, e são aliados e amigos muito valorosos. Vampiros Obs:Assim como os Lobisomens os vampiros são classificados como Beta e Alfa. Os Alfas podem dentre outras coisas, voar, e se transformarem em Morcegos Gigantes, coisas que os Betas não fazem. Vampiro é um ser que sobrevive se alimentando da essência vital de criaturas vivas (geralmente sob a forma de sangue), independentemente de ser um morto-vivo ou uma pessoa viva. Embora entidades vampíricas tenham sido registradas em várias culturas, possivelmente em tempos tão recuados quanto a pré-história, o termo vampiro apenas se tornou popular no início do século XIX, após um influxo de superstições vampíricas na Europa Ocidental, vindas de áreas onde lendas sobre vampiros eram frequentes, como os Balcãs e a Europa Oriental, embora variantes locais sejam também conhecidas por outras designações, como vrykolakas na Grécia e strigoi na Roménia. Este aumento das superstições vampíricas na Europa levou a uma histeria colectiva, resultando em alguns casos na perfuração de cadáveres com estacas e acusações de vampirismo. E Oquê é o vampiro no RPG Romaduke? Vampiros são criaturas que por meio de Pactos, com seres extraplanares, conseguiram uma certa imortalidade e poderes sobrenáturais, para manterem isso precissam beber o sangue de criaturas vivas. Necessariamente o vampiro é uma classe porém age como raça pois os vampiros são criados como uma nova raça, renascendo com novas habilidades. Outro meio de se transformar em um vampiro é ser contaminado por outro. Normalmente com uma troca de sangue entre a vitima e ele. Ogro O Ogro não possui uma grande inteligencia, seus conhecimentos básicos são sobre destruição. Normalmente possuem uma vasta força, são maiores que os trolls e orcs chegando mais ou menos medindo de 10 á 12 metros de altura. Sua Linguagem é um tanto limitada normalmente emitem grunidos similares a de um Javali ou de um porco. Pertencem inúmeras raças guerreiras e bestiais. De todos os ogróides são os que apresentam mais variações de cor de pele, podendo ter qualquer uma, pois a cor depende do ambiente onde nasceu. São humanóides grandes, de 3 m a 3, 50 m, fortes e lerdos. São geralmente musculossos, mas existem variações de compleição magros e de duas ou três cabeças. Têm as orelhas redondas ou apenas uma fossa no local. Possuem olhos pequenos e narizes grandes, às vezes iguais aos humanos, às vezes iguais aos porcos. Alguns têm três olhos ou dois narizes e outros, aparentados aos ciclopes, apenas um olho central. Os braços descem abaixo do joelho, os pêlos crescem por todo o corpo de forma desordenada e os pés são grossos e grandes, às vezes assemelhando-se a cascos ou patas. Têm muita força e resistência, mas são pobres de inteligência, agilidade, perícias e constituição. Não conseguem aprender muita coisa além de um idioma simples e quase nada de escrita. São selvagens, dificilmente se adaptando às cidades. Quando o fazem, empregam sua imensa força em batalhões, como soldados de infantaria ou guardas de regiões problemáticas. Existem algumas exceções e ogros que nasceram em áreas urbanas e se tornaram arqueiros ou magos, mas na grande maioria das vezes vivem em tribos selvagens, perabulam em bando ou vivem solitários em cavernas e florestas. Vivem entre 20 e 40 anos. Jogue com um Meio-Ogro Na maioria das vezes, a vida do meio-ogre começou com uma violência, e continuou na violência desde então. Mesmo aqueles que tiveram a sorte de ser levados e criados pela família de seus pais não-ogre tendem a ser evitados por todos, mesmo a sua família mais próxima,que os temem como feras acuadas prontas para atacar . Mas eles ainda estão muito melhores do que aqueles criados por ogres. Estes passaram a vida inteira sendo abusados, porque comparados com os ogres reais eles são fracos, sobrevivendo apenas por causa de seu intelecto ligeiramente superior, ou talvez por causa da proteção divina. Um típico meio-ogre tem mais de 2 metros de altura e pesa mais de 300 quilos. Ele tem características bestiais intimidadoras, dentes tortos e afiados, e uma coloração amarela ou marrom de sua pele. Você pode sentir o cheiro dele a 20 metros de distância, e você não vai quer estar na mesma caverna, quando ele acordar com seu mau hálito matinal. Draenei Todos os Draenei possuem coloração de pele que variam do azul-cinzento até o lilás. Eles possuem cascos no lugar de pés e caudas curtas, inúteis em um combate real, porém tradicionalmente decorada com anéis. Os homens da raça possuem tentáculos que crescem no lugar da barba e placas ósseas que crescem na testa, como uma espécie de escudo, enquanto nas mulheres crescem grandes chifres porém, ao crescerem tendendo para trás, são inúteis em combate. Os homens da raça são muito maiores que as mulheres da raça, chegando a pesar duas vezes mais e ser uns 30-40 cm mais altos. Os homens medem em torno de 2,20 a 2,50m, pesando em torno de 135 a 150 Kg, enquanto as mulheres medem de 1,85 a 2,10, pesando em torno de 68 a 75 Kg. Os homens são altos e musculosos enquanto as mulheres são extremamente belas, mesmo com uma aparência tão exótica. Draenei normalmente vivem 20 vezes mais que humanos, porém existem relatos de que seu líder, Asha'lan, possua mais de 20 mil anos de idade. O Draenei são uma raça pacífica que estão dispostos a alinhar-se com qualquer coisa que não é demoníaco ou profano por causa de suas experiências passadas. Draenei vai reagir violentamente contra qualquer demônio ou Orc, mas pode tornar-se aliados com qualquer outra coisa. O Draenei não possuir qualquer terra própria. Notavelmente, Draenei não têm sobrenomes, vendo-os como uma maneira de simplesmente separar seu já pequeno grupo de sobreviventes. Draenei só tem um nome. Ghoul Ghouls são astutos mortos-vivos, reanimados por magia negra que constantemente fome pela carne dos vivos. Ghouls tendem a ser mais magros e wirier pouco inteligentes do que seus primos, os zumbis . Enquanto eles ainda aparecem em grande parte, como fizeram em vida, fantasmas tendem a ter alguns sinais notáveis de sua natureza: olhos vermelhos que brilham com uma malevolência fome, dentes podres afiadas que podem rasgar a carne viva, e garras afiadas nos dedos. Ghouls não falam, embora tenham sido conhecida a assobiar ou gritar quando detectam uma refeição em potencial. Possuem extremas garras afiadas que ussam constantemente como ataque ou ferramenta para abrir as carnes. Após o Level 10 eles podem começar a tomar formas de pessoas da sua altura e também tomar conhecimento do quê a vítima sabia. Espectro São seres que por algum motivo voltaram da morte, mas não em seu corpo. Não são fantasmas, pois não são imateriais, também não são zumbis, pois seu corpo não é feito de carne podre. São feitos de matéria negra, uma espécie de plasma dos mortos. Não respiram, não comem e não dormem, mas falam e agem normalmente na sociedade. Não têm lembranças ou habilidades de suas vidas anteriores. Se sentem desconfortáveis durante o dia e são destruídos quando os Pontos de Vida chegam a zero. Quando destruído, irá retornar em 3 d x 10 dias. Precisam de energia de pontos de almas para sobreviverem e realizarem suas ações. Sugam a energia das almas dos mortos, mas não dos vivos. A alma é transformada em energia (sem danos para o morto, que segue seu caminho na morte). Essa energia é gasta durante um tempo, quando então precisa ser reposta. Perdem 1d6 PA por semana. Entram em torpor quando os PA chegam a zero. Cada alma fornece 2d10 PA. Não há limite para o tanto de PA que o espectro pode sugar. Os Espectros têm as habilidades de atravessar as paredes, ficar invisível e possuir corpos dependendo do seu Level e Xp. Essa raça ainda esta em desenvolvimento duvidas falar com ADM's Mortos-Vivos Retomam a vida a partir de Bruxaria e Feitiçaria. As memórias de quando vivo já se foram no tempo agora sua única tarefa é servir seu mestre: Valor nulo de constituição. Imunidade a atordoamento, dano de habilidade (apenas Força, Destreza ou Constituição), dano não-letal, doença, encantamento, fadiga, paralisia, necromancia, sono e veneno. Não precisam respirar, se alimentar e dormir. Não recuperam pontos de vida normalmente. Sofrem dano com magias de cura e recuperam pontos de vida com magias de necromancia. Destruídos quando seus PV chagam a 0. Um morto-vivo não é afetado pelas magias reviver os mortos ou ressurreição. A magia ressurreição verdadeira o transforma na criatura que era quando vivo. Idenpendente de sua tendência verdadeira, mortos-vivos reagem a habilidades (como destruir o mal dos paladinos) e magias (como proteção contra o mal) como se fossem Malignos. Visão no escuro. Gigante ''' Uma variedade de humanóides imensos e monstruosos infestam pontos remotos de Romaduke. Sua origem é um mistério: eles são poucos e isolados, jamais vivendo em sociedade, sendo muito difícil acreditar que se reproduzam como outras criaturas. Além disso, nunca se ouviu falar de gigantes mulheres. É quase certo que todos os gigantes de Romaduke foram criados por mágica — seja ela lançada por deuses, dragões, magos ou clérigos de grande poder. Alguns estudiosos suspeitam que os gigantes são resultado da magia Megalon (Da Ilha de Megallockk), usada em conjunto com Permanência. Contudo, quando realizada com humanos, essa combinação provoca deformidades físicas e mentais que resultam não apenas em aumento de tamanho, mas também na transformação em monstro. Como os ogros, gigantes são brutos primitivos que sabem apenas caçar, pilhar e saquear. Eles usam clavas para combates corpo-a-corpo e arremessam grandes pedras para atacar à distância. Existem muitos tipos diferentes, sendo que apenas os mais conhecidos são descritos a seguir(Você pode escolher um dos abaixos para jogar): Gigantes Comuns Este é o menor dos gigantes, apenas um pouco maior que um ogre. Na verdade, por sua grande semelhança, alguns suspeitam que eles sejam criaturas aparentadas. Mede entre 3 e 4m de altura. Correm boatos de que um ou mais destes podem ser encontrados entre os batalhões do Reino das Trevas. Bicéfalo Um grotesco gigante de duas cabeças, cada uma comandando um braço (por esse motivo ele pode, ao contrário dos demais, fazer dois ataques por turno quando usa Força). Aqueles que tiveram chance de observá-lo dizem que as cabeças podem ter personalidades diferentes e discutir uma com a outra. Mede entre 10 e 12m de altura. Ciclope Este monstro tem um só olho no meio da testa e grandes dentes afiados; exceto por estes traços, não é diferente de outros gigantes — mas correm rumores de que seu olho é mágico, dotado de todos os Sentidos Especiais ligados à visão (Aguçada, Infravisão, Raios-X, Ver o Invisível). Mede entre 15 e 20m de altura. Gigante Real - Raça Especial falar com ADM's e Donos 0/7 Um dos tipos mais poderosos, capaz de enfrentar as maiores máquinas de guerra. Mede em média 50m de altura. '''Troll Não o Confuda com os Ogros, Os Trolls foram criados pelo Caótico do lodo mais pútrido do mundo, criados para destruir os elfos, mal haviam sido criados e já entraram em guerra entre eles mesmos, até restar apenas um,Trogho (Narinn), o Rei dos Trolls, porém, os trolls não aceitaram sua liderança e se espalharam pelo mundo. Os trolls, à primeira vista, personificam a frigidez que domina as paisagens gélidas de suas terras de natais, mas tal impressão pode ser dita, na melhor das hipóteses, como apenas parcialmente verdadeira. São taciturnos e reservados, sim, mas, se enfurecidos, tornam-se ferozmente violentos - tal evento é raro, contudo, devido à compostura férrea, natural à raça. Assim como o estoicismo, a honra - bem como a ordem e a firmeza - goza de muito valor entre os trolls - diretrizes foram feitas para serem seguidas; a palavra, uma vez dada, para ser mantida. Outro aspecto cultuado como virtude é a força, como seria de se esperar, em se tratando de uma uma cultura militarista. A força de um corpo possante e vigoroso não é apenas uma vantagem no campo de batalha - é também uma coisa bela, digna de apreciação estética. Os trolls vêem sua robustez física como uma dádiva divina, e é seu dever honrar tal dom, sendo o culto ao corpo uma particularidade cultural marcante. O físico hercúleo, de musculatura titânica, seja masculino ou feminino, é cuidadosamente cultivado e admirado, sendo um tema constante em esculturas e outras representações artísticas. Relações entre indivíduos do mesmo sexo são comuns, dada a fixação narcisística decorrente da obsessão pela forma física - embora outras culturas encarem tal fato com estranheza, tais relacionamentos são vistos como perfeitamente normais e saudáveis entre os trolls. Imponente é um adjetivo que descreve com exatidão o aspecto de um troll - sua estatura avantajada, aliada a um físico possante, constitui uma visão concomitantemente repugnante e assustadora. A estatura média dos membros da raça orbita em torno de 2 metros de altura, com um peso de cerca de 120kg - as mulheres, embora musculosas, costumam ser ligeiramente mais leves e esguias. A musculatura da parte superior do torso é hipertrofiada em relação ao restante do corpo, causando uma certa impressão de disparidade entre cintura e ombros. São bastante semelhantes aos ogros, apesar de algumas pequenas diferenças marcantes, como a cor da pele, de um suave verde claro - que também figura na íris dos olhos. Os cabelos são negros, muito escuros, de uma tonalidade de rochas que tende ao cinza. Apesar de uma arcada dentária similar à humana, possuem dentes pontiagudos e afiados - diferentemente dos humanos, contudo, os incisivos inferiores são maiores que os superiores e, outrora proeminentes, tal ocorrência é rara nas gerações atuais - e apresentam pequenas protuberâncias ósseas na porção onde estariam as sobrancelhas, além de orelhas pontiagudas. Seus rostos são horríveis, de traços fortes e angulosos, que inspiram seriedade e respeito, assim como suas vozes, graves e retumbantes. Seus corpos são desprovidos de pêlos. Atingem a maturidade por volta dos 20 anos - embora já apresentem força física descomunal na adolescência - e podem viver até dois séculos. Aclimatação ao Frio: naturais de terras gélidas, têm resistência contra efeitos de frio ou gelo. Embora de Tamanho Médio, são considerados, em certas situações, Grandes: - Podem usar armas Grandes com uma mão e armas Enormes com duas; - Em testes resistidos nos quais o tamanho superior lhes for vantajoso - testes de agarrar, tentastivas de empurrão e de derrubar; - Para determinar como o ataque especial de uma criatura (como agarrar aprimorado ou engolir) pode afetá-lo. Os trolls são resistentes, acostumados a condições climáticas inóspitas. Classe Favorecida: Guerreiro. A cultura militarista da raça, aliada a seus dotes físicos, faz dos trolls indivíduos naturalmente aptos às artes da guerra. Vanires Vanires se parecem muito com humanos extremamente belos e altivos. Suas peles são claras e seus cabelos possuem cor de cobre, de prata ou dourada, e seus olhos normalmente são verdes ou dourados. Os homens por vezes ostentam barbas bem aparadas, e as mulheres vanires freqüentemente são chamadas de fadas devido a sua grande beleza. Vanires formam um povo sábio e meditativo bastante conectado à magia e à natureza, de forma muito semelhante aos elfos da luz. Ao contrário dos elfos, no entanto, eles não possuem um aspecto marcial ou a disposição para lutar por outros. Eles buscam aprender mais sobre a arte da magia e sobre a natureza ao seu redor, e evitam se envolver em conflitos, a menos que estes ameacem suas terras ou interesses. Vanires são os seres mais evoluídos existentes. Estão sempre em paz com a natureza e os animais. Vanires são indivíduos muito sábios e contemplativos que amam a natureza e a magia acima de tudo. Justamente pelo fato de serem grandes filósofos e estudiosos, são avessos ao combate físico. Para eles, o conhecimento é o maior poder que alguém pode adquirir, e ele deve ser sempre usado com sabedoria e discernimento. Bastante absortos em seus próprios dilemas e interesses, os vanires raramente se dispõe a interferir na luta de outros seres. Vanires formam um povo sábio e meditativo bastante conectado à magia e à natureza, de forma muito semelhante aos elfos da luz. Ao contrário dos elfos, no entanto, eles não possuem um aspecto marcial ou a disposição para lutar por outros. Eles buscam aprender mais sobre a arte da magia e sobre a natureza ao seu redor, e evitam se envolver em conflitos, a menos que estes ameacem suas terras ou interesses. Vanires apreciam muito a música, o conhecimento, as lendas de grandes heróis e normalmente evitam o confronto direto quando são forçados a entrar em combate. Quando precisam lutar, fazem uso de sua poderosa magia e dos meios que a natureza lhes fornece. Eles mantêm boas relações com os elfos da luz e humanos, mas não apreciam a companhia de aesires ou anões. De todas as raças, os Vanires são os que dispõe do maior acervo de livros e pergaminhos sobre a história do mundo, sobre o primeiro ciclo de existência que terminou no Ragnarok e sobre os deuses que por vezes caminhavam entre mortais na época. Ao contrário dos Aesires, os Vanires não mais veneram os antigos deuses, pois julgam que seu tempo já passou, e que mesmo que seus nobres espíritos ainda vaguem pelo mundo dos vivos, este é um novo ciclo. Os vanires tratam os deuses antigos com respeito, como nobres heróis de uma época que ficou para trás com as areias do tempo. Um vanir atinge a idade adulta por volta dos 20 anos, e podem viver até os 300 anos. troglodyte ' O troglodyte um selvagem, morador de caverna selvagem. Eles estão entre os habitantes mais populosas do curso superior das cavernas sem fim para o submundo, igualmente em casa, invadindo os assentamentos dos que habitam acima ou abaixo do solo, mas para toda a fecundidade sua raça e expansão, como um todo, eles representam apenas uma ameaça menor. Às vezes, grandes líderes podem chamar legiões de trogloditas ao seu comando para criar vastos exércitos e mortal, mas deixou a seus próprios dispositivos, as tribos são trogloditas conteúdo para manter o outro sob controle com inúmeras brigas, invasões, canibais e amargas guerras civis. Eles são conhecidos por sua forte cheiro químico, que pode incapacitar brevemente outras criaturas. Embora sejam ferramentas aos usuários e às vezes produzir capazes de magia de rodízios, como druidas e xamãs, eles não têm um alto nível de cultura, embora às vezes são confederadas com lagarto popular ou servir dragões como sujeitos governados. '''Hobgoblin ' Hobgoblins são os parentes maiores e mais ferozes dos goblinóides. A maioria de sua raça está em batalha permanente contra os Elfos e demais criaturas da floresta, mas existem alguns poucos que não compartilham deste pensamento e se afastam de seus parentes, tornando-se aliados dos humanos. A grande maioria destes renegados se torna mercenária ou assassinos contratados, usando seus conhecimentos para missões egoístas. Hobgoblins podem atingir quase 2m de altura e chegar fácil aos 100kg. Fêmeas são raras, mas possuem tamanho um pouco menor que os machos. Possuem a pele variando entre o cinza escuro e o verde claro, com escamas e crostas semelhantes às dos Goblins. Seus olhos são vermelhos e emitem um leve brilho no escuro. '''Doppelganger Doppelgangers são seres estranhos que são capazes de assumir as formas daqueles que encontram. Esta habilidade os torna excelentes espiões e ladrões, mas na maioria das vezes eles estão simplesmente olhando para si mesmos. Descrição: Em sua forma verdadeira, uma sósia parece humanóide mais ou menos, mas esbelto e frágil, com membros desajeitado e meia-formados características. Sua carne é clara e sem pêlos, e seus olhos são grandes e amarelos, com pupilas. Apesar de sua fragilidade aparente, um doppelganger é resistente e ágil. Doppelgangers pode imitar qualquer humanóide entre 4 e 8 metros de altura, e da decepção muitas vezes é tão perfeita que enganou bons amigos, companheiros, e as pessoas mais queridas. Ele usa sua habilidade de ler mentes, a fim de obter informações vitais sobre o seu tema escolhido, fazendo com que a decepção quase completa Yuan-ti O yuan-ti são uma espécie de ficção de Snakemen mal na fantasia role-playing game Dungeons & Dragons . A espécie compreende um número de castas. Em algumas configurações de campanha , o yuan-ti são descendentes do mal humano cultistas que misturou suas linhagens com os de serpentes. Eles têm formidáveis psíquicos habilidades. Seus poderes Psíquicos estão abaixo em ordem de Level: Level 10: Ler Mentes Level 30: Transe Paralisador (Deixa o Inimigo paralisado por duas rodadas Interage Level 50: Controlar (Você pode Controlar os atos de uma pessoa telepaticamente) Meio Ents Nas florestas de Arton existem varias criaturas concebidas pela mão de Allihannah a Deusa da Natureza que estão entre os seres mais nobres veneráveis e sagrados de todo o mundo conhecido .Unicórnios , Sprites ,Grifos . Muitos citam as Dríades como uma das mais sagradas criaturas de Allihanna porém se esquecem que existe outra criatura ainda mais antiga e venerável entre os servos da Deusa da Natureza cuja simples visão é suficiente para fazer o maior de todos os Drúidas de Allihanna se ajoelhar em reverência . Falamos neste caso dos Ents de Arton . Sob muitos aspectos pode-se dizer que os Ents Artonianos seriam a contra parte masculina das Dríades que alias já foram também chamadas de “Entesposas” em Lalkar . Por todos estes motivos os estudiosos e místicos de Arton em tempos recentes começaram a conjecturar sobre sua descendência e se questionar sobre a seguinte possibilidade ... Se as Dríades Artonianas são capazes de ao assumirem a forma humana chegarem a se apaixonar por aventureiros humanos e semi-humanos ao ponto de terem até mesmo relações intimas e destas relações nascerem híbridos conhecidos como “Meio-Dríades” dos quais os dois exemplos mais notáveis são a Holy Avenger Lisandra e o Guardião da Masmorra de Allihanna que enfrentou os heróis aventureiros em “A Libertação de Valkaria” que são um tipo de ser extremamente poderoso será que os Ents como seres ainda mais antigos do que as Dríades que também podem assumir a forma humana ou humanóide também não poderiam ter relaçõees assim e ...procriar ? A resposta é sim ! E estes raros mestiços descobertos muito recentemente pelos pesquisadores da Grande Academia Arcana como não poderia deixar de ser foram batizados de “Meio-Ents”.Mas por que só agora descobriu-se sobre eles.Sucede que Meio-Ents e Meio-Dríades tem poderes muito parecidos ao ponto de chegar a ser difícil distingui-los ( a não ser por certos detalhes que serão descritos mais adiante ) daí se pensar que eram o mesmo tipo de hibrido.E segundo porque os meio-ents são ainda mais raros que os meio-dríades. Entendam que no caso dos Ents este tipo de relação é extremamente raro . Os Meio-Ents crescem rapidamente e em aparência logo se tornam impressionantes tendo sua natureza especial fortemente permeada em suas figuras humanas e semi-humanas. Nobres,altivos,Gigantes das Florestas os Meio-Ents quase sempre parecem fisicamente com criaturas incrivelmente majestosas de corpos esmeraldas de físicos musculosos e maginificentes que são os expoentes máximos da raça sendo imensos medindo quase 2 metros de altura e físicos belos e fortes sem no entanto serem exagerados mas sim robustos.Seus olhos são verdes esmeraldas,ou azul celestes brilhantes. Suas peles são esmeraldas cobertas de raízes e folhas claras e aveludadas.Alguns tem cabelos em forma de folhas verdes ou flores lhes caindo sobre os ombros.Eles não são tão absurdamente longevos quanto seus pais mesmo assim Allihanna em sua bondade lhes deu uma longevidade como a de um Carvalho.Um Meio-Ent pode viver em media 1000 anos alcançando a maturidade aos 30.Crianças Meio-ents em geral desde muito cedo demonstram ter uma afinidade sem igual com as criaturas de Allihanna. Eles sabem falar e conseguem entender a língua dos animais da floresta,caminham despreocupadamente pelos domínios de seu Pai ao lado de Ursos,Lobos,Leões,Aguias com os quais brincam como irmãos e que nunca jamais sequer ousam feri-lo,as flores desabrocham ao seu toque,sprites e arvores cantam para ele e lhe contam historias em suma os Meio-Ents geralmente tem infâncias extremamente felizes ... Ifrit Com ADMS para mais detalhes da raça São Gênios Malvados pressos em lampadas geralmente negras. Ao Libertados geralmente não obedecem ao seu mestres e seus poderes são ligados ao fogo, porém assim como os gênios têm poderes cósmicos. Sua aparência lembra a de um Demon. -Fale com um ADM para mais informações.- Falmer Os Falmer provém dos extintos elfos da neve, que após séculos vivendo em cavernas, numa condição de vida primitiva, acabaram desenvolvendo novas características. Na falta de comida, os Falmer eram obrigados a comer plantas venenosas que brotavam nessas cavernas, o que os deixaram cegos. Mas não se engane, apesar da ausência da visão, os Falmer têm uma audição e olfato formidáveis, tornando-os fortes o suficiente para lhe causar sérios problemas. Possuem uma grande fome por isso não se engane com a aparência fraca e inofensiva, na primeira tentativa eles os atacaram com a sua imensa fome. Eles são uma raça para formidável conseguem escalar arvores e funcionam muito bem em cenários como cavernas e calabouços. Ao contrário do quê muitos pensam se dão muito bem com Ghouls (Isso é muito difícil de acontecer acredite) O Verdadeiro Problema são os elfos eles os odeiam os vêem como uma ameça mas isso é causado pela inveja e o ciúme de nascerem aceitos entre os Elfos Puros. Bosmer São muitas vezes referidos coletivamente como Elfos da Floresta, mas “Bosmer”, ou “o Povo Seiva de Árvore”, é como eles chamam a si mesmos. “Seiva de Árvore” sugere a vitalidade selvagem e energia juvenil dos Elfos da Floresta, em contraste com seus primos mais sisudos, os Altmer e Dunmer. Bosmer rejeitam as duras tradições formais da alta cultura Aldmeri, preferindo uma existência simples, romântica em harmonia com a terra, a sua beleza selvagem e criaturas selvagens. Esses primos camponeses dos Altos Elfos e Elfos Negros são ágeis e rápidos no corpo e no espírito, e por causa de sua natureza curiosa e agilidade natural, os Bosmer são especialmente adequados como batedores, e ladrões. São menores que os Elfos comuns (Mas não são baixos) E possuem uma grande agilidade já mencionada. Gênio Esta Raça só é concedida com Permissão de um ADM cuidado: "Poderes Cósmicos... Dentro de uma Lampadazinha" Seus Poderes são cósmicos, e tudo oquê fazem é servir ao seu mestre. Sua aparência é um humano alto e com cabelos amarrados sua pele geralmente é azul. -Fale com o ADMpara mais informações.- Illumians Originalmente um grupo de monges, os seres humanos que se tornaria o Illumains descoberto poder dentro das palavras de uma língua morta. Realizar um rito clandestino, eles se infundido com seu poder e tornou-se encarnações vivas da língua. Illumians são cautelosos, driven, e estudiosa. Eles procuram analisar as situações e, em seguida, dominá-los. Da mesma forma, eles são constantemente levados a dominar suas próprias habilidades e demonstrar tal maestria. Enquanto eles entendem que ninguém pode dominar tudo, eles se contentar com maestria em um campo particular e competência em outros campos. Apesar desta unidade para dominar uma coisa, Illumians anseiam diversidade. Uma vez que eles sentem que se tornaram bastante competente em um campo de estudo, eles ansiosamente apressar para sua próxima tarefa. Eles constantemente disputam o poder entre si e apreciar a habilidade de manipular as coisas do mundo fora dos bastidores. Eles amam linguagem e tem laços estreitos com a magia, tanto proveniente de sua origem. Eles se deleitam com sabedoria e leitura de livros, revistas, e qualquer outra coisa que não o tenha lido. Illumians são extremamente social e gostam de envolver outras pessoas na conversa sempre que a oportunidade se apresenta. Ainda mais do que os seres humanos, no entanto, Illumians estão conscientes de sua posição social e se esforçam para aumentá-la. Destarte, conversadores mais perceptivos sente como se suas palavras estão sendo analisados e estudados quando se fala de um Illumian. O Illumian é determinar a posição social de seu parceiro, demonstrando seu domínio da conversa, e buscando potenciais aliados e rivais. Illumian vida está centrada em suas cabalas mosteiro semelhantes. Um Illumian é ensinada desde a infância para ser totalmente fiel ao seu cabal. Eles são orgulhosos de sua herança como Illumians e exaltar as virtudes da Illumians em geral e sua cabala, em particular para quem quiser ouvir. Turto São inofensivos e buscadores da paz. São seguidores de Stonk. Um dos seres mais antigos de Romaduke, não se engane sobre seu tamanho essa classe possuem atributos de Conhecimentos, além de sua pericia na camuflagem. Normalmente andam em grupos e são habitantes da floresta. Há muitos tempo Stonk criou esse seres. Foram 3 Turtos criados: -Tenência a senhora da aguá(Que equivale as Tartarugas marinhas). -Torcle o senhor do solo (Equivale as tartarugas terrestres) -Turmo o Senhor da Lava(A Unica tartaruga de fogo) Os três criaram espécies variadas de tartarugas, jabutis e cágados (incluindo Zaratan) Porém as três tartarugas tiveram uma guerra contra os Demons onde desceram ao inferno e os enfrentaram com garras e dentes(ou no caso bico) todos os demônios. Mas o motivo da guerra nunca foi esclarecido totalmente. Três irmão entraram no inferno e só um voltou, pois ao saírem do inferno ocorreu uma fusão entre as três partes e nasce Trunico um dos seres mais poderosos e desconhecidos de todos. Antigos pergaminhos dizem que esse possui grandes e poderosas assas, seu casco é totalmente liso, e ostenta uma pele esmeralda e têm habilidades tal como soltar raios de fogo, causar terremotos e manipular a aguá. Após sair do infenrno Trunico cria uma nova espécie de seres para espalharem a sabedoria e encontrarem uma boa alma, e assim acharam Stonk e viraram seus seguidores, mas Tunico nunca reapareceu após a criação dos Turtos. O Turto possuem um poder interno que acontece raramente onde ele desperta um pouco desse poder de Tunico e pode fazer uma das seguintes coisas: -Voar -Cuspir Fogo -Manipular a aguá (O Mestre define qual dessas habilidades você ira usar, e a partir do Lvl. 100 essa habilidade pode ser usada quando quiser uma vez por dia) Gnomos ''' Os gnomos são descendentes de fadas, são pequenos, raramente atingem 1,20 de altura. Se assemelham com elfos e eladrins com orelhas pontudas e traços características. Seus cabelos variam muito, branco, loro, ruivo, verde, até chegando à marrom. Os gnomos têm uma vida longa, vivendo mais de 300 anos, ao contrário de outras raças demonstram bastante os efeitos velhice. Um gnomo com mais de 100 anos já apresenta cabelos brancos, uma pele acinzentada e enrugada, mas até mesmo o mais velho dos gnomos mantém a força e agilidade da juventude. Os gnomos vivem em florestas fechadas, em casas escavadas entre as raízes das árvores, difíceis de perceber e muito disfarçadas pela camuflagem e ilusão. Eles adoram mamíferos escavadores que compartilham de seu habitat, como texugos, raposas e coelhos. Os gnomos são curiosos, engraçados e cheios de truque. Os heróis mais populares entre os gnomos, não são poderosos guerreiros, mas grandes trapaceiros. '''Elfos Vermelhos Um grupo de Elfos acharam uma estranha pedra Vermelha, aparentando ser Rubi a pedra era muito bonita e com um odor mais atraente ainda. Eles levaram toda as pedras que puderam encontrar e levaram para sua grande tribo, nem o mais poderoso dos xamãs conseguiu identificar a pedra, mas a mesma foi utilizada a partir dali como amuleto e proteção. Era usada para tudo que cercava a grande tribo, seja com um enfeite ou como parte da armadura. Após messes utilizando a pedra em toda a tribo os Elfos começaram a ter mudanças radicais como o cabelo de todos mudando para Branco mesmos os mais novos mudavam a cor e os olhos também poderiam mudar para um verde aguá ou um vermelho da mesma cor da pedra. Além disso eles viram que em batalhas era possível interromper algumas magias Arcanas brevemente e também recebiam uma grande resistência a magia Arcana a partir dali eles perceberam que não poderiam se misturar com outras raças, não por se acharem melhor do que as outras, mas por proteção as criaturas que nascessem desse cruzamento ia ter uma pequena vida e provavelmente se tornaria perigoso para todo o reino, então eles conjuraram uma grande e poderosa magia que fez uma fortaleza com todas as pedras assim protegendo eles do resto de Romaduke (E vice e versa). Centauros Centauros são criaturas híbridas, as lendas típicas os descrevem como seres com torso, braços e cabeças de um homem e a partir da cintura o corpo de um cavalo começando aonde estaria o pescoço, portanto centauros são dotados de dois torsos e têm total de 6 membros. Mais informações podem ser encontradas no seguinte link Algumas vezes o termo é usado para criaturas similares, com a parte superior humana (ou humanoide) e a parte inferior de um animal ou monstro, muito típicamente, esses seres têm o sufixo "tauro" ou "taurico" (por exemplo: Dragotauro). Algumas dessas criaturas são tiradas de lendas e outras são inventadas para ficção. Centauro é uma vantagem única que representa os centauros típicos, mas também é usada para qualquer ser parte humanóide e parte quadrupede. Algumas outras vantagens únicas também contem Centauro como parte de seu pacote para representar criaturas ainda mais poderosas. Dragotauro O recente retorno de Kallyadranoch – deus dos dragões – vem causando um aumento na atividade de criaturas dracônicas pelo continente. Esta tem sido a explicação dos estudiosos para o aumento de encontros com os antes raríssimos dragotauros, sejam nas grandes florestas do leste e do oeste, nas selvas das ilhas do mar negro, nas Montanhas Sanguinárias, e especialmente na Grande Savana, onde têm sido visto cavalgando em grandes bandos. Estas criaturas chamam a si mesmas de “drakkoth”, sendo conhecidos pelas outras raças como dragotauros. Possuem tronco humanóide ligado a um corpo quadrúpede de lagarto, a cabeça é dracônica e o corpo é recoberto de escamas, cuja coloração é variada, mas parece estar relacionada às resistências e poderes dos dragões cromáticos. Apesar da aparência reptiliana, tais criaturas parecem serem mamíferas: possuem sangue quente e glândulas mamárias, mas são ovíparos. Estudiosos consideram estas anormalidades uma prova de que tais criaturas são fruto de experimentos ou rituais mágicos bizarros, realizado num passado esquecido (a menos que você tenha tendências suicidas, não tente apresentar tal teoria aos drakkoth). Organizam-se em bandos liderados pelo indivíduo mais forte da tribo. Vivem basicamente da caça e costumam a montar comunidades temporárias, onde incubam seus ovos e se reúnem para compartilhar a comida e fazer rituais. Falam uma variante do idioma dracônico, mas alguns aprendem um pouco dos idiomas de raças vizinhas (normalmente através de prisioneiros). Tribos das florestas e selvas costumam ter coloração verde e capacidade de cuspir gás venenoso. Tribos das Montanhas Sanguinárias costumam possuir colorações azuladas ou avermelhadas, com capacidade de sopro de fogo ou eletricidade. Dragotauros de cores diferentes não se misturam nas Sanguinárias, mas nas manadas da Grande Savana indivíduos de diversas cores convivem e se misturam normalmente (surgindo mestiços malhados). Não há relatos de indivíduos negros, brancos ou marinhos. Relatos antigos citavam Megalokk como principal divindade da raça, mas atualmente o culto a Kallyadranoch parece estar crescendo entre eles e as divergências religiosas vêm causando conflitos entre bandos na Grande Savana e nas Montanhas Sanguinárias. Tribos das florestas parecem ter se convertido totalmente ao deus dos dragões, muitas vezes associando-se a dragões verdes. Abaixo são apresentadas as fichas de dragotauros verdes, que andam causando diversos problemas dentro das florestas do Reinado, sendo os mais encontrados por aventureiros. No fim, temos variantes para dragotauros vermelhos, azuis e mestiços, além de traços raciais para personagens dragotauros. Silvo venenoso: O dragotauro verde pode expelir uma nuvem de gás venenoso pela boca (cone de 3m). Todas as criaturas na área de efeito devem ser bem sucedidas em um teste de Reflexos para evitar o ataque, caso contrário ficam atordoadas por 1 rodada e devem passar num teste de Fortitude (CD 16) ou são envenenadas sofrendo 1d6 de dano na Constituição (+1d4 de dano na Constituição no turno seguinte). Esta habilidade pode ser usada 1 vez por dia. *Veneno verde: Os dragotauros verdes preparam suas flechas com um veneno preparado a partir do gás venenoso que expelem. O veneno verde é do tipo ferimento, e causa 1 de dano na Constituição (Fortitude CD 16), mesmo que bem sucedido no teste de Fortitude contra este veneno, o alvo ganha penalidade d Minotauro Os Minotauros, Também estão como Monstros no Nosso RPG mas, decidi tambem colocar uma raça: O Minotauro é um monstro humanoide, geralmente descrito com o corpo de um humano e a cabeça de touro, seus traços podem variar, em algumas versões ele pode ter grande tamanho, patas com cascos, cauda bovina e pelo pelo corpo, ou nenhum desses atributos. A psicologia do minotauro é quase sempre representada como primitiva, muitas vezes ele é uma besta sanguinária ou monstro trágico. Na mitológia o minotauro era um monstro único, nascido da união entre um touro e uma mulher. O minotauro tinha corpo humano e cabeça de touro, e vivia num labirinto aonde recebia 14 jovens (7 moços e 7 moças) como sacrificio todos os anos. Link - sobre o minotauro na wikipedia portuguesa. Como um dos muitos animais miticos conhecidos pelo público geral, o minotauro é um elemento comum em muitos RPGs, seja como vilão ou aliado. Revants Muitas vezes a morte é o fim, porém para alguns indivíduos ela é apenas um novo começo. Revenants são almas afortunadas ou não que renascem não como corpos vazio, mas como indivíduos com novos propósitos. Para sempre escondidos ante a sombra do que foram, estes espíritos retornam para viver uma pós-vida terrena, nem mortos, nem vivos, apenas algo além'.' Seja qual for o propósito que trouxe um revenant de volta a vida, este sempre saberá - mesmo que de forma enevoada, como uma profecia. Por isso são determinados, agindo de acordo com o seu grande objetivo manda, sabendo pouco, ou quase nada do seu passado (apenas lapsos de memória ou nomes soltos quando muito sortudos), não possuem nada para segura-los a seguir seus objetivos. A pós morte também torna os Revenants corajosos, além de sua agilidade acima da média, possuem um raciocínio lógico elevado, além de nobreza e lealdade aqueles que geram laços com seu novo eu. São seres trágicos e taciturnos, mantendo um ar mais sombrio até entre os mais carismáticos entre eles. Revenants podem ser de vários tipos, dependendo do poder que os trouxe. No geral, a Senhora dos Corvos é a principal ativa na formação dessas criaturas, sendo assim os criados apenas pela sua vontade costumam possuir escamas como de patas de corvos próximo ao fim de seus membros, ou uma espécie de tatuagem que os identifique. Mesmo sendo parecidos com sua raça anterior e tendo uma parte viva, não podem se reproduzir normalmente, apenas a Senhora dos Corvos pode criar outros revenants. Frogman /Bullywug Mas um monstro que vira raça Os Homens Sapos pt/br ou Frogmans Eng, são pequenos habitantes de pântanos conhecidos por batalharem fortemente, vivem em tribos e são poucos evoluídos além de serem estúpidos, porem sabem manejar armas , alguns podem ser pacíficos já outros podem querer arranjar brigas até com Turtos. Bullywugs são criaturas que habitam os pântanos sem fim, mas que podem ser vistos nas regiões pantanosas de praticamente qualquer plano do Multiverso (como monstros). São nômades e vivem em uma estrutura tribal normalmente. De tempos em tempos, alguns jovens saem de suas vilas para se tornarem aventureiros. Assim como os Goblins, os Bullywugs são vítimas de muitos preconceitos por causa de seus parentes maléficos. Por esta razão, os heróis desta raça normalmente se tornam grandes paladinos e exemplos a serem seguidos e estão sempre preocupados em limpar a honra de sua raça. Bullywugs medem cerca de 1m a 1,2m de altura e pesam entre 30 e 40kg. Possuem pele que varia em todos os tons de verde e olhos que vão do amarelo ao avermelhado. Bullywugs aventureiros gostam muito de tatuagens e piercings. Elfos do Mar Elfos-do-Mar sabem usar arpão (azagaia), tridente e rede. Eles recebem Foco em Arma para uma destas armas como talento adicional. Dependência de Água. Um elfo-do-mar pode respirar fora d'água durante um número de horas igual a seu valor de constituição. Esgotado este prazo, ele começa a sufocar. O elfo deve permanecer imerso em água durante pelo menos oito horas antes de um novo período em terra seca. Os Elfos do mar nasceram a partir do cruzamento em Sereianos e Elfos de bosque, a muito tempo atrás. Um elfo-do-mar recebe um bônus de +2 na classe de armadura e nos testes de Acrobacia, Atletismo, Furtividade, Percepção e Sobrevivência embaixo d'água. Visão na Penumbra. Um elfo-do-mar ignora camuflagem (mas não camuflagem total) por escuridão. Meio Demons Meio Demons são filhos de Humanos com um Demônio exercendo poderes sobre Naturais, com mais força e agilidade: História Demons: Demons são servos do mal. Consagrados servos de Bélquir eles causam destruição por onde passam. Seus chefes são Demonlords, Demon Overlords e Archdemons. O cavaleiro Apoc escreveu: "Demons são as criaturas mais maléficas, poderosas e perigosas em Romaduke. Além de sua incrível força física, podem usar feitiços poderosos, como globos e barreiras de fogo. Especialmente perigoso é seu olhar que produz feixes de energia pura e aniquilam seus inimigos. Além disso, drenam a mana de suas vítimas, possuem alta regeneração de ferimentos e invocam Elementais do fogo como seus vassalos. Felizmente, os Demons normalmente vivem nas mais profundas masmorras próximas do inferno, mas eles às vezes sobem a superfície. Quando o fazem para trás deixam um rastro de morte e destruição. Quase ninguém conseguiu matar tal criatura e poucos sobrevivem a um encontro com eles. Um Demon ao ter um filho com Humano Tera um filho meio Demon. Que terá até 5 partes do Corpo para transforma o Rosto, podendo ser: Perna Esquerda , Perna Direita, Mão esquerda, Mão direita, Anti-braço esquerdo, Anti-Braço direito, Tronco e rosto. Podem fazer esferas de Fogo, e após o nivel 90 podem invocar Elementalistas de Fogo. Anjos São criaturas aladas com lindas assas Brancas Traços Raciais: Vôo: A maioria dos Anjos possuem asas que lhe permitem voar com deslocamento de 18m. +4 SAB, + 2 CAR, - 2 INT. Anjos são sábios e bem conhecidos, porém desprezam o conhecimento por não precisarem dele, já que vivem para servir aos deuses. Chamas celestiais: Como uma ação padrão, você pode fazer lançar chamas celestiais em um cone com 9m que causa 1d6 pontos de dano contra criaturas malignas e cura a mesma quantidade de pontos de vida contra criaturas bondosas. Criaturas neutras não são afetadas pelas chamas celestiais. Imunidades: Anjos recebem bônus de + 5 em testes de resistência a eletricidade e frio. Anjos também não sentem fome, por serem criaturas divinas. Imortal: Anjos não podem morrer por velhice, mas ainda podem ser destruídos por ataques normais. Um Anjo''destruído volta ao seu plano de origem e deve ficar lá por 1d8 dias. '''Talentos adicionais:' Anjos recebem Vontade de Ferro e mais um Talento Divino (veja em Poderes Concedidos) de acordo com o deus a quem serve (Divindades).Anjos irradiam uma luz divina (geralmente branca) que faz com que eles sofram - 2 em testes de Furtividade Anões Anões (Dwarfs) são seres clássicos de RPG de estatura baixa vindos da mitologia nórdica, em que segundo as lendas, eles mestres na arte da mineração e nas forjas. Nas histórias de Tolkien eles são descritos como seres barbudos e baixos, que odeiam o sol. Nos RPGs clássicos de mesa essas características não são usadas normalmente, e eles são aliados dos humanos, mas às vezes brigando com os Elfos. Em geral são bons em luta com machados e martelos nos RPGs. Os anões podem ser inimigos também, tendo outras aparencias, sendo primitivos ou não, normalmente usam machados e martelos, são otimos ferreiros e fazem armas fantasticas. Existem muitos tipos de anões, como os duergar, que são anões negros que morrem se expostos ao sol, os anões das montanhas e os anões de ouro (são basicamente a mesma coisa). Também tem os de "Artemis Fowl": pequenos, gordos, comem terra, assim, cavam muito bem, sua saliva depois de sair de sua boca endurece e vira como pedra, os fios de sua barba (pelo que me lembram) os guiam, e muitos outros tipos de anões. Anões possuem baixa estatura e são ótimos mestres na arte da mineração e da forjaria. Geralmente são aliados dos humanos, mas não "engolem a seco" os elfos, aos quais olham atravessado, com superioridade. Embora usem outras armas, preferem machados e martelos em combate, causando grandes estragos em seu oponente. São impulsivos e beberrões. Quando esvaziam os barris de cerveja das tavernas, procuram briga, confusão, são espalhafatosos, ou simplesmente caem bebados, roncando alto no chão. Frequentemente os anões possuem barba e cuidam muito bem delas (do seu modo, claro). Comprar briga é tocar na barba de um deles. A maioria possui uma pele escurecida pela fuligem das minas e seus cabelos e barba são negros. Isso varia, pois os anões das Montanhas Geladas, por exemplo, possuem pele clara e cabelos brancos. Os anões de gelo são mais introspectivos por viverem em uma comunidade afastada. Os anões, ainda, possuem força e conhecimento suficientes para fazer belíssimas armas e armaduras. Uma armadura de Mithril de excelente qualidade feita por anões é o sonho de qualquer guerreiro. Os Anões são os melhores trabalhadores do mundo em geral. Tiefling Os Tieflings são os herdeiros dos sobreviventes dessas dinastias nobres que governaram o império. Sua linhagem está maculada por suas ligações diabólicas, contaminando os descendentes através de gerações. Sob muitos aspectos, eles são humanos; podem ter fIlhos com humano, por exemplo, mas seus filhos serão sempre Tieflings. Os séculos de desconfiança e ódio declarado das outras raças transformaram os Tieflings em criaturas autossuficientes e, muitas vezes, eles assumem os estereótipos que lhes foram impostos. Como uma raça sem lar, eles sabem que precisam trilhar seu caminho no mundo e que tem de ser fortes para sobreviver, eles demoram a confiar em qualquer um que diga que é seu amigo. Porem quando um companheiro demonstra confiança, o Tiefling retribui com a mesma intensidade, provando ser um eterno aliado. Embora seus antepassados tenham se subjugado aos diabos, os Tieflings do presente não adoram os deuses ou patronos com intensidade, preferindo confiar em si mesmos. Por isso eles quase nunca seguem o caminho do divino, sendo o número de clérigos e paladinos muito raro. A aparência dos Tieflings comprova sua linhagem infernal, Eles têm chifres longos; uma cauda longa e grossa e não preênsil que mede entre 1,20m e 1,50m; dentes afiados e pontiagudos e olhos que são esferas solidas em tons de preto, escarlate, branco, prata ou dourado. A cor da pele varia como nos humanos, mas também alcança tonalidades vermelhas. Seus cabelos, que cascateiam por trás dos chifres, tendem ao azul escuro, vermelho ou purpura, além das cores normais dos humanos. Os Tieflings não são muito numerosos e costumam seguir carreiras não muito honradas, como: Ladinos, Bruxos, Gatunos, Assassinos, etc. Lizardman Lissit ou o que os humanos chamam de " Lizardmen "é um réptil raça nativa do Arquipélago Dundar . O Lissit é um homem alto, fisicamente imponente, raça reptiliana com uma forte semelhança com bípede dragões de Komodo . (Em muitas populações, Lissit masculino ter sido conhecida a crescer babados em torno de suas cabeças, usado em exibições de corte com fêmeas Lissit). Como a maioria dos répteis, Lissit são animais ectotérmicos , que dependem de seu ambiente para regular sua temperatura corporal. Como tal, ficar quase que exclusivamente para climas quentes ou temperado, com muita luz solar direta, pois eles universalmente evitar as ilhas geladas do sul do arquipélago Dundar. A falta de regulação da temperatura interna faz com que o Lissit particularmente vulnerável a calor - e frioataques baseados. Lissit são predadores naturais, eles regularmente caçar javalis e veados para o alimento. Embora Lissit pode correr a uma velocidade máxima de 20 quilômetros por hora, eles geralmente preferem caçar através de furto. Lissit comer, rasgando a carne com seus dentes, seus frouxamente articuladas mandíbulas lhes permitem engolir menor presa inteira, bem como, embora este é desaprovado, pois evita que o caçador de partilhar a carne com o resto do clã. Apesar de algumas das suas tendências mais brutais, o Lissit são realmente muito inteligente e organizada, e falam sua própria língua * (referido por seres humanos como " lizardtongue "). Eles geralmente são cautelosos com os seres humanos, devido a conflitos passados sobre a terra e recursos. O Lissit referir aos seres humanos um pouco ironicamente como " hesh "(que se traduz literalmente como" cabelo "ou" pele ", e tem uma conotação equivalente a" caminhar monte de cabelo "). Lissit viver " zarisesh "(clãs), de tamanhos variados ao longo das ilhas. Lissit sociedade é construída em torno de um tipo de cultura guerreiro espiritual com uma tradição narrativa oral. Humildade, honestidade e serenidade são valorizados como as qualidades de quem é verdadeiramente puros de coração, e são - pelo menos em teoria - valorizado acima de força. Na prática, porém, a honra é muitas vezes amontoados sobre aqueles que são hábeis em levar comida para o clã e defendê-la de ameaças, ea competição entre estes dois imperativos sociais tem fomentado mais do que alguns conflitos entre os machos dentro de qualquer Zaris. Sociedade Lissit é rigidamente estratificada por sexo. Há cerca de três Lissit masculino para cada um do sexo feminino, a relativa raridade das fêmeas Lissit levou a uma sociedade em que as mulheres são simultaneamente altamente honrado, cortejado vigorosamente, e zelosamente guardado por homens. As fêmeas são capazes de partenogênese , mas o processo produz exclusivamente descendentes do sexo masculino, e portanto não é concedido o mesmo respeito que a reprodução através de acasalamento. Gorka Os Gorka são uma raça de homens-gorilas que vivem na floresta. A explicação mais divulgada sobre sua origem data das primeiras tentativas dos escravistas de conjurarem criaturas de Mavria. Uma tribo inteira de homens-gorila veio para Vêrmenia mas, obviamente, se mostraram selvagens e indomáveis demais para qualquer tipo de trabalho, e fugiram para a floresta, onde montaram suas vilas, há mais de três séculos atrás. Os homens gorilas são ferozes e muito cruéis, gostando de torturar suas vítimas antes de devorá-las. Medem cerca de 2 metros de altura e possuem uma força extraordinária, além de agilidade e constituição muito acima dos humanos. Existem poucos homens gorilas de boa índole, que acabaram expulsos de suas vilas e pediram refúgio nas cidades humanas, mas estas criaturas bondosas são extremamente raras de se encontrar. Existem quatro tipos de Gorka, cada uma baseada em um tipo de macaco: Símios, Orangotango, Babuíno e Gorila. Símios são os mais parecidos culturalmente com os humanos. Possuem traços físicos parecidos com os chipanzés, mas com estatura humana e peso compatível (entre 1,60 e 1,80m e 60 a 70kg). Gostam muito de curvas e espirais em sua arquitetura, vestimentas e armas e são tão inteligentes quanto os humanos. Orangotangos são mais voltados para classes como Xamãs e Rangers e estão mais ligados às energias da floresta. Sua pelagem varia do castanho claro ao vermelho alaranjado e possui traços muito característicos dos orangotangos. Pode medir até 1,60m de altura e pesar até 100kg. Babuínos são os mais perigosos, pois herdaram traços de seu correspondente animal. São mais baixos e mais leves que seus irmãos, chegando a 1,30m ou 1,40m e pesando em torno de 45kg. São muito ágeis e fortes, mas muito brigões e irritáveis. Sua pelagem é cinza e possuem marcas azuladas e avermelhadas no rosto.(Não confundir com Handoozes) . Gorilas são os mais conhecidos dos Gorka. Os primeiros seres que foram conjurados para Romaduke para servirem de escravos pelos servos do Imperador(Primordial de Anauroch). São muito fortes e pesados e se parecem bastante com seus primos, os gorilas animais. Podem chegar facilmente aos 120kg e 1,70m de altura. Sereias e Tritões O canto da Sereia e revendo Piratas do Caribe – Navegando em Águas Misteriosas me fez repensar as sereias. No Livro dos Monstros o Povo do Mar é a raça de sereias apresentada para jogarmos e definem como Bardo a classe favorita da raça. Porém eu vejo as sereias como um povo feérico. Aquelas mulheres que com o canto podem seduzir e encantar os homens. Portanto mais similares às Ninfas do que o Povo do Mar em si. Espreitando entre as rochas e a espuma do mar está uma bela donzela nua que entoa um cântico suave e profundo. Seus cabelos estão decorados com conchas e algas coloridas. Ao se aproximarem um pouco mais ela submerge rapidamente, e pode ser visto uma longa cauda de escamas luminosas. '' As sereias são criaturas benevolentes que são atraídas pela voz masculinas, principalmente pelas músicas em tons graves. Protegem as criaturas marinhas e odeiam quem pesca seus amigos e lutam bravamente para defender seu território. O canto das sereias é uma habilidade mística que atrai os homens e misteriosamente não surte efeito sobre as fêmeas. Sereias são como humanas, mas também podem se assemelhar a elfas. Têm o peso e altura característico de ambas as duas raças. Embora os cabelos possam ter tons berrantes de dourado, vermelho, verde e prata. As sereias falam o idioma Aquan e Comum. '''COMBATE' Dificilmente os seres da superfície entram em contato com as sereias, mas quando o fazem podem perecer afogados atraídos por suas canções melodiosas. Não são falsas as histórias de marinheiros que contam que mulheres puxarem os homens para dentro do mar. Quando ameaçadas usam suas magias e aliados animais para expulsar seus opressores. Anfíbios (Ext): as sereias podem respirar dentro e fora do mar, mas dificilmente são encontradas muito distantes do litoral. Canto da Sereia (Ext): esta habilidade afeta todos os humanóides do sexo masculino num raio de 18 metros da sereia. Qualquer criatura capaz de ouvi-la cantar deverá ser bem sucedido num teste de Vontade (CD 17) ou ficará fascinado e se sentirá atraído até a sereia. Nada e nem ninguém o fará desistir de seguir sua musa, a não ser que seja amarrado ou nocauteado enquanto estiver na área da canção. Podendo até agir agressivamente. As sereias não são capazes de suprimir este efeito. Os testes são baseados em Carisma. HSM: 1/dia – Canção da Discórdia. Nível de Conjurador 7º. Magias: Uma sereia pode conjurar magias divinas como um druida de 7º. Magias de druida preparadas: (6/5/4/3/1; CD para o teste de resistência : 13 + nível da magia): 0 – Brilho, detectar magia, detectar venenos, luz, purificar alimentos, resistência; 1º - Acalmar animais, curar ferimentos leves, enfeitiçar animal, fogo das fadas, presa mágica; 2º – Agilidade do gato, mensageiro animal, névoa, retardar envenenamento; 3º – Curar ferimentos moderados, nevasca, respirar na água; 4º – Controlar água. Beleza Celestial (Sob): uma sereia adiciona seu modificador de Carisma como bônus em todos os seus testes de resistência e como um bônus de deflexão na CA (já incluso). Empatia marítima (Ext): este poder é similar a habilidade de classe do druida empatia selvagem, mas a sereia recebe +6 de bônus racial em seu teste. Perícias: uma sereia recebe +8 de bônus racial nos testes de Natação para executar qualquer tipo de ação especial ou evitar perigos e sempre pode ‘escolher 10′ nesses testes, mesmo que esteja distraída ou ameaçada. É possível usar a ação Corrida durante a natação, mas a criatura deve se deslocar em linha reta.